Crying Blood (SasuNaru)
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir sebagai penyembuh hidup Uzumaki Naruto yang berantakan. Namun takdir bicara lain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**SasuNaru

**Warning  
**Yaoi Boy's Love Sho-ai Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/

**Summary**  
Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto yang hancur.  
Namun takdir berbicara lain.

**Crying Blood  
**© Kanami Aya

**Chapter 1  
**Prolog

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang paling kau ingin kan di dunia ini, Dobe?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut hitam bercampur biru dongker seraya membelai penuh kasih rambut pirang kekasihnya. Sang Kekasih hanya menyamankan diri duduk diantara kaki sang kekasih.

"Mesin waktu." Jawab pemilik rambut pirang itu. Uzumaki Naruto pemuda yang sudah genap dua bulan menjadi kekasih pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sedang merangkulnya dari belakang,

"Untuk apa Dobe?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Aku ingin semuanya kembali dari awal Teme. sengingga aku bisa memberimu hal pertamaku dan juga sebaliknya." Naruto menjawab sembari mengangkat tangan Sasuke yang semula di lehernya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Bohong jika aku tidak menginkannya Dobe. Tapi menjadi paling terakhir bagi mu juga hal yang ku inginkan." Sasuke melepas tanganya dan mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya. Dikecupnya lebut bibir sang keksasih, ada rasa sedih di bibirnya. Dan Sasuke berharap bisa membuat bibir itu terasa manis, manisnya bahagia.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari ku Teme. Jangan Pernah." Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Hanyut dalam belaian sang kekasih.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Hari ini Sasuke resmi menjadi siawa baru di sekolah barunya. Konoha High School. Ia memutuskan pindah ke Konoha (Dulu tinggal di Kota Oto) saat mendapi ayahnya─Fukagu─ menikah lagi. Ibunya Mikoto telah lama meninggal akibat penyakit rahimnya. Bukan perkara sulit baginya hidup sendirian di kota baru. Ayahnya malah sangat mendukungnya pindah dan berjanji untuk membiayayi sekolah dan hidup Sasuke terserah sampai kapan anaknya itu mau. Sasuke bergeming saat ayahnya mengatakan hal itu. Ia tau benar ayahnya mendukungnya pasti karena tidak mau bulan madunya terganggu olehnya.

Dan berakhirlah ia disini. Kota Konoha. Sasuke menempati sebuah rumah minimalis mewah dengan satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi,ruang tamu, ruang serbaguna, dan dapur. Sekolahnya hanya berjarak lima gang dari rumahnya membuatnya nyaman untuk berangkat saat gerbang sekolah nyaris ditutup, dihari pertama sekolahnya sekalipun.

"Perbedaan senyawa Alkana, Alkena, dan Alkuna terdapat pada..." Suara Kakashi sang guru Kimia terhenti saat di dengarnya bunyi 'Tok tok tok' dari arah pintu. "Masuk" Kakashi mempersilahkan.

"Maaf Sensei. Ada murid baru untuk kelas ini." Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah mengarahkan Sasuke kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku melampar pandangan ke kelas, memerhatikan mereka─para gadis tentunya─yang menurutku sedang membicarankanku. Kurutuki wajah yang terpapar di mukaku ini. Andai klan Uchiha tak dianugerahi wajah tampan, aku akan besyukur. Ketampananku malah menyusahkanku, membuat para penggoda─wanita maksudnya─berkeliaran di dekatku.

"Cih." Ku alihkan pandanganku dan terhenti saat kutemukan sosok yang mengalihkan pandanganku. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata safir sebiru samudra yang kurasa sedari tadi mengacuhkan keramaian kelas.

Badannya kecil untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, kulitnya yang berwarna tan tak bisa menutupi sedikit bekas luka memar di lengan kirinya dan di sudut bibirnya. Entah kenapa hatiku terenyuh. Seakan ingin menariknya dipelukanku dan melindunginya agar tak ada yang menyakitinya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN?" Teriakan Kakashi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Pilhlah tempat dudukmu sendiri, kita lanjutkaan pelajaran." Lanjutnya.

'Bingo' batinku. Kupilih kursi tepat disebelah mata safir yang dari tadi mengabaikanku, setelah aku disebelahya baru dia menoleh padaku. 'Tuhan. Makhluk macam apa yang tega menyakitinya?'

.

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Kualihkan pandanganku keluar jendela saat kurasa kelas mulai ricuh. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan. Pikiranku terus melayang ke masa-masa dimana aku masih bisa tersenyum. Saat aku masih bisa bahagia. Bahagia? ah, rasanya seperti hal yang tak akan kuraih kembali.

Lamunanku terpecahkan saat kurasa kehadiran seseorang di dekatku. Kualikan pandanganku dan menatapnya. Mata onyx miliknya seolah mengoreksiku. Aku benci tatapan sedihnya padaku. Siapa? Siapa pemuda ini, seolah dia mengenalku sangat dalam.

Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang tidak mudah berinteraksi. Dengan orang baru sekalipun. Namun semenjak hidupku dirusak oleh orang yang sangat aku kenal. Entah mengapa aku mulai kehilangan kepercayaan. Jangankan pada yang baru kenal, yang telah lama kunalpun kini secara berangsur aku menjauh.

Dulu seperti anak sekolah lainnya. Dimana aku punya waktu dirumah, sekolah, dan bermain. Sahabatku dulu yang paling dekat denganku adalah Gaara, namun ia pindah ke Suna 3 tahun lalu. Menjadikanku sosok yang makin penyendiri.

.

.

.

**NOMAL POV**

Sasuke mendapat tatapan kebencian dari sepasang mata safir didepannya. Entah kenapa Rasa keinginan Sasuke untuk menakhlukkan sosok didepannya menjadi memuncak. 'Akan ku buat kau jadi milikku' Batin Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sasuke yang kembali merasa diacuhkan hanya tersenyum sinis dan duduk di bangkunya. Lirih ia ucapkan, "Dasar Dobe!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ok... Chapter pertama udah nih..  
Gila ya saya... Fanfic pertama udah chapter...

OH GOD...  
RnR ok?


	2. Chapter 2 Pendekatan

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**SasuNaru

**Warning  
**Yaoi Boy's Love Sho-ai Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort  
Orochimaru : 36, 41  
Naruto : 12, 17

**Summary**  
Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto yang hancur.  
Namun takdir berbicara lain.

**Crying Blood  
**© Kanami Aya

**Chapter 2**  
Melindungimu

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto merangkul kedua lutunya pasrah. Terlihat air mata yang mengering dan membekas di wajahnya. Kuku ibu jari kanannya terlihat basah dan terluka. Bukti bahwa sang pemilik sering mengigitnya. Rambutnya yang berantakan ia senderkan di dinding. Disinilah ia sekarang. Di kamar seluas 2x3m2 tanpa alas tidur dan bantal. Hanya sebuah lemari pintu satu untuk menyimpan pakainnya yang tidak terlalu banyak.

Uzumaki Naruto. Sang pemilik mata safir berambut pirang. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Naruto untuk takut saat berada dirumah. Bagaimana tidak? kedatangan penemunya saat ia masih kecil di pinggir jalan selalu membuatnya takut. Takut kalau Orochimaru menemukannya tertidur dan tidak menyambutnya. Takut jika Orochimaru akan memukulnya. Takut jika Kakashi akan memperlakukannya lebih parah jika ia menolaknya. Menolak? Ya, menolak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

Orochimaru. 41 tahun. Seorang lelaki yang telah memungut Naruto saat mendapatinya tergeletak di jalan depan rumahnya. Umur Naruto saat itu mungkin baru beberapa hari, bahkan tali pusarnya saja belum putus. Kakashi memungutnya dan mengasuhnya bersama istrinya Kimimaro. Dulu ia memang menyayangi Naruto layaknya anak kandung. Namun rusaknya rumah tangganya karena kekerasan kepala Orochimaru dan Kimimaro membuat perubahan besar pada kelakuan Orochimaru.

Dan akhirnya hal itu terjadi. Tepat saat Naruto berumur 12 tahun. Orochimaru merengkut sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh ternodai. Merusak hal yang dulu pernah dijaganya. Menghancurkan kehidupan anak yang bahkan tak tau apa-apa selain ucapan 'terima kasih' karena telah memungutnya.

Namun setahun terakhir perilaku Orochimaru bertambah parah. Ia sering menyakiti Naruto. Tak tanggung-tanggung untuk memukul, mencubit, dan kekerasan lainnya. Seolah menjadikan Naruto tempat pelarian, pelampiasan kemarahan. Bahkan pernah sekali lengan kanannya patah tulang entah diapakan kala itu oleh ayahnya.

Bukannya Naruto tidak ingin kabur dari siksaan ayah angkatnya itu. Tapi ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi selanjutnya dari ayah angkatnya tersebut. Ia memikirkan nasib anak-anak lain yang akan menjadi korban ayah angkatnya, jika ia tak ada untuk melayaninya. Andai Orochimaru memperlakuknnya lebih halus, mungkin Naruto akan menerimanya.

Naruto tak ingin orang lain bernasib sama sepertinya. Walaupun perih Naruto berusaha untuk menahannya. Berusaha untuk diam. Berusaha menutup matanya dan menerima nasibnya. Hingga secercah cahaya masuk memaksa matanya untuk terbuka.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School (jam istirahat)**

Sasuke meletakkan sekotak plester di meja Naruto. Pemilik meja yang bingung hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah minta penjelasan.

"Ambillah. Bawalah kemanapun kau pergi. Aku rasa kau tipe pemuda yang sering mendapat luka." Ucap Sasuke menkjawab kebingungan Naruto. Mata onyx miliknya melekat tajam.

"Aku benci arang yang peduli pada orang lain." Naruto tak menghiraukan plaster di depannya.

"Hn?" Guman Sasuke bingung. Ada orang perhatian. ini kok malah gak mau diperhatiani.

"Seolah aku akan tertipu dua kali." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke yang tak mengerti apa-apa duduk di bangku tepat didepan naruto sembari mengeluarkan smartphonenya. dan sibuk mengutak atiknya. Merasa dugaannya terjawab Naruto tersenyum sinis.

"Awalnya perhatian. Tapi setelah itu meninggalkan hal yang diperhatikan. Kalau dari awal tidak ingin melindunginya hingga akhir. Tak usah kau pedulikan." Naruto berkata seolah menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada sesosok didepannya. Padahal ia tahu Sasuke tidak ikut ambil andil dalam kehidupannya. Namun hal berikutnya terjadi membuat Naruto tersentak.

Sasuke mengarahkan Smartphonenya ke arah Naruto. Ada sketsa Naruto disana yang digambar oleh Sasuke. Sketsa wajah Naruto yang tertawa. Terbahak-bahak malah. Seakan melihat masa lalu perlahan Naruto hendak meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke tekejut, mata safir yang di kaguminya kini penuh air mata. Belum terjatuh, airmata Naruto belum terjatuh. Seolah Naruto hendak menahannya. Membuat Sasuke makin terenyuh.

"Dobe kau kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Aku tidah bodoh. Teme. Jangan memanggilku Dobe." Protes Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau bodoh. Menangis hanya gara-gara melihat gambar. Mangkanya kupanggil Dobe." Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto dan menyandarkannya di perut ratanya. Naruto tak menolak seolah ingin total melepaskan penat di kepalanya. Dulu ia pernah seperti ini. Dulu.

"Bodoh tetap Bodoh. Sekali Dobe ya Dobe. Lebih baik kau bodoh Dobe, dari pada aku melihatmu yang pemurung." Sasuke merasa ada pergerakan di perutnya, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"TEME, seenaknya kau menyuruhku bodoh, dasar orang baru." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke tertawa. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat pengalih perhatiannya tidak murung lagi. Yahhh walapun Naruto marah, setidaknya bukan pemurung.

"Apa senyam-senyum? kau kira aku tak bisa menghajarme, Teme." Naruto mengacungkan tangannya yang membuat lengan kecilnya terlihat. Sasuke terkikih.

"Ha ha. Kau ingin memukulku dengan tanganmu yang kecil itu. Mana bisa Dobe?"

"Mau coba? Ayo kesini Teme! Biar aku cincang jadi BBQ kau." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin.

"Teme. Mau kemana kau. Jangan lari." Naruto segera berdiri dan menyusul Sasuke. Entah mengapa kini Naruto merasa ada hal baru yang mungkin akan mengubah hidupnya. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak ada sosok yang mengikutinya lagi berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. 'Kemana dia?' batinnya. Sasuke kembali terkejut dengan tingkahnya padanya. 'Benar-benar anak yang menarik' lanjutnya.

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan instan dan minuman, Sasuke mencoba mencari Naruto. Tentu saja tak sulit menemukannya. Entah insting Sasuke yang kuat, entah Sasuke mengerti keinginan Naruto. Entah memang ditakdirkan Sasuke ada untuk Naruto.

Di atap gedung sekolahnya inilah ia mendapati Naruto berdiri sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di pagar atap sekolah. Matanya terpejam seolah menikmati hembusan angin. Rambut pirangnya bergerakmengikuti arah angin. Dan Sasuke kembali pada niat awalnya. Harus. Sasuke harus bisa mendapatkan pujaan hatinya itu.

Sasuke sadar, Naruto bukan tipe yang bisa didekati begitu saja, maka dari itu Sasuke dengan sangat rela mau mendekati Naruto secara perlahan. Dia tidak langsung memberikan makanan yang sengaja ia bawakan untuk Naruto. Ia hanya duduk di dekat kakinya dan makan seolah tak mempedulikan teman di sebelahnya.

"Aku anak terakhir dari dua bersaudara." Sasuke buka pembicaraan. Kalau ia ingin Naruto terbuka, ia haris terbuka dulu kan? "Dia bernama Itachi. Sangat. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Seolah dia benar-benar melengkapi hidupku. Bermain bersama, nakal bersama. Tapi kemudian dia meninggal." Sasuke menjeda biacaranya. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku~ tak sengaja membunuhnya." Lanjut Sasuke. Naruto bergeming. "Dia menyembunyikan penyakit kaa-san hingga kaa-san meninggal. Seolah dibohongi aku lepas kendali. Aku marah karena tidak ikut berada disampingnya saat akhir. Akhirnya aku malah terus memukul Itachi sampai ia juga menyusul." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. Mata safir berwarna biru dan onyx berwarna pekat itu saling menatap.

Kemudian Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya duduk di hadapannya. Dibuka beberapa plaster yang ia bawa. Di tempelkannya di lengan naruto yang terluka. Dan potongan kecil plaster ia tempelkan di sudut bibir Naruto. Dalam hati Sasuke berjanji ia akan melindunginya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Teme. Lagi pula kalau luka kecil seperti ini kau kau plaster, aku membutuhkan banyak plaster." Naruto akhirnya buka suara.

"Mangkanya aku beri kau satu kotak penuh Dobe. Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Mencoba jadi pahlawan. Pahlawan orang lain." Naruto mentap langit. Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian, "Kruyukk~" Sasuke tertawa mendengar suara perut Naruto.

"Makanlah. Lebih masuk akal melihatmu mati terluka dari pada mati kelaparan Dobe." Dengan malu-malu Naruto mengambil roti yang dibawa Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Teme. Sebenarnya kau rela atau tidak roti ini ku makan?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memisahkan jarak dirinya dengan Naruto. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus perlahan mendekati Naruto, kalau ia tidak mau pujaan hatinya itu lepas lagi. Sampai ia tau alasan Naruto terlihat murung Sasuke tidak akan menyerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Huwaa...  
perjuangan bisa nulis segini  
kalo masih kurang panjang  
kayaknya aku butuh refrensi nonton sinetron abal

Kembali...  
Author berharap review


	3. Chapter 3-Melindungimu

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**SasuNaru

**Warning  
**Yaoi Boy's Love Sho-ai Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort  
Itachi : 18, 21  
Sasuke : 12, 15, 17

**Summary**  
Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto yang hancur.  
Namun takdir berbicara lain.

**Crying Blood  
**© Kanami Aya

**Chapter 3**  
Pendekatan

* * *

.

.

.

**Hidden Story (Kematian Itachi)**

Seperti yang lainnya dalam marga Uchiha, Itachi juga memiliki paras yang menawan. Namun perbedaan yang Itachi miliki ketimbang _otoutonya_ adalah, Itachi memiliki wajah lebih _sweat,_ cenderung kearah manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Bahkan rambutnya pun terurai panjang.

Itachi memiliki bulu mata yang lentik secara alamai. Bahkan caranya mengedipkan mata terlihat sangat anggun. Sasuke selalu heran. kenapa onii-sannya itu tidak merasa terganggu diperhatikan orang lain dimanapun ia berada. Oleh karena itu, Itachi selalu meletikkan kedua jarinya di dahi Sasuke saat dilihatnya sang _otouto_ mulai heran.

Dulu kehidupan Sasuke terlihat normal dan bahagia. Fukagu yang bekerja sebagai Kapolres Konoha sukses membuat keluarganya merasakan hidup mewah. Di tambah Mikoto sebagai pemilik butik semakin menggembungkan tabungan keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Itachi anak yang cerdas, ia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikan Sarjananya di umur 18. Akselerasi di Junior Highs School, High School, dan skripsi cepat di bangku kuliah. Tak heran kini Itachi langsung berani ambil magister.

"Ne Nii-san? kenapa sekarang okaa-san jarang memasak makanan untuk kita?" Tanya Sasuke kecil kala itu, ia begitu heran atas perubahan sikap ibunya yang mendadak jarang pulang dan hampir tidak pernah lagi mengurusi rumah. Bahkan untuk memasak sekalipun.

"Hemm?" Itachi membelai lembut rambut Sasuke, "Apakah kau merindukannya?"

"Iya. Bawalah aku bertemu dengannya Nii-san. Aku sudah jarang bertemu dengannya." Sasuke tau, Itachi mengetahui dimana ibunya sekarang.

"_Yuruse Sasuke… Mata kondo da _(Maafkan aku Sasuke... mungkin, lain kali), mungkin okaa-san sedang sibuk." Itachi selalu berkata demikian saat adiknya memaksa untuk bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Nii-san selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi tidak pernah terbukti. Lain kali kaa-san diluar negeri, lain kali kaa-san rapat, lain kali kaa-san sibuk. Mungkin kaa-san punya anak lagi?" Sasuke protes dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Itachi meletikkan kedua jarinya di dahi Sasuke "Haha. Mana mungkin? Oka-san sangat sayang pada kita." Itachi memeluk adiknya sayang.

Mungkin yang terbaik sekarang memang menyembunyikannya. Ibunya tidak ingin anak bungsunya yang masih kecil terlalu hawatir dan berpengaruh pada pelajaran. Bukan tanpa alasan Itachi menuruti keingina ibunya itu. Namun karena tak ingin masa kecil Sasuke yang bahagia ikut terenggut bersama semakin parahnya penyakit sang ibu.

Mikoto sadar, pengangkatan rahim adalah jalan yang baik untuk kesembuhannya. Namun ia melok dan berdalih. Ingin mati sebagai wanita utuh. Tanpa ada yang hilang darinya.

"Pulanglah! Sasuke selalu menanyakanmu." Bujuk Itachi agar ibunya pulang "Sudah habis alasanku menjawabnya, saat ia mencarimu."

Mikoto tersenyum, tangannya terangkat membelai lembut pipi Itachi "Dengan keadaan seperti ini? Sasuke itu anak yang lincah namun tenpramental. Kau mau keluguannya berganti jadi sosok yang pemurung?"

"Sasuke pasti bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Apakah kaa-san tidak merindukannya?"

"Kau lihat perubahan tou-san mu?" Itachi mengangguk

"Aku tau Fukagu juga sedih melihat keadaanku. Tapi saat kupilih tidak ingin operasi, dia malah menjahuiku. Aku tak mau Sasuke seperti itu juga."

"Apakah sepenting itu arti sebuah rahim bagi wanita?" Itachi merasa bingung dengan pilihan ibunya.

"Entahlah Itachi. Kalau pengangkatan rahim hanya memerpanjang sedikit usiaku, aku memilih tidak mengangkatnya." Itachi hanya diam, membiarkan pilihan ibunya mengambil satu-satunya wannita yang dicintainya.

Supaya tidak curiga, Mikoto menyempatkan pulang kerumah setiap hari sabtu dan minggu. Kemudian satu bulan dua kali. Satu bulan sekali. Tapi lama kelamaan Mikoto semakin acak kapan ia pulang kerumah. Hingga akhirnya tidak pernah pulang sama sekali.

Hal ini telah terjadi selama tiga tahun. Dan sasuke semakin bisa membaca situasi. Sasuke selalu berusaha menguak dimana keberadaan ibunya. Ia sering bertanya pada ayahnya Fukagu, namun selalu ketidakpedulian yang ia terima. Dan perlahan Sasuke mulai menjauhi ayahnya.

Mengikuti kakaknya secara diam-diampun percuma. Manusia satu itu sangat pintar bahkan peka keadaan. Dengan mudah Itachi menghilang dari pandangan saat diketahuinya Sasuke mengikuti secara diam-diam.

Dan yang tidak ingin terjadipun akhirnya terjadi. Saat itu Itachi tiba-tiba pulang kerumah dengan wajah lesu. Sasuke menghampiri dengan rasa heran.

"Ada apa onii-san?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengangkat wajah kakaknya yang tertunduk.

"Kau mungkin akan membenciku kali ini." Itachi menatap adiknya. Sasuke hanya terkejut dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kau dan aku adalah saudara. Aku akan selalu berada di sini untukmu. Bahkan jika aku menjadi hambatan bagimu. Untuk membahagiakanmu. Dan bahkan jika kau membenciku, itulah arti saudara." Papar Itachi

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya.

"Oka-san meninggal." Hanya itu. Sepenggal kalimat. Dua kata. Namun cukup mampu menjawab semua pertayaan selama tiga tahun ini. Sasuke jatuh terduduk, tak mampu menahan berat badannya.

Sasuke marah. Sedih. Kecewa. Terpukul. Merasa dungu telah dibohongi selama ini. Ia bangkit hendak menghajar Itachi dan pasti berhasil kalau saja Fukagu tak datang untuk melerai. Di kuncinya Sasuke didalam kamar. Fukagu juga mengetahui keadaan Mikoto. Namun ia diam agar melupakan kenyataan.

Keesokan harinya saat pemakaman Mikoto, barulah Fukagu membuka kamar anak bungsunya tersebut. Sasuke sangat kacau kala itu. Dengan perhatian, di ubahnya pakaian Sasuke dengan celana hitam dan baju hitam. Fukagu sengaja menyuruh Itachi berangkat dulu ke pemakaman mencoba menghindari kemarahan Sasuke. Namun Fukagu salah.

Membiarkan Sasuke menahan amarah adalah pilihan yang salah. Setelah pemakaman, dengan kasar Sasuke menarik Itachi dan berhenti di sebuah lapangan _Baseball. _Di Hentakkannya tubuh sang kakak hingga jatuh terduduk. Itachi tak membantah, seakan membiarkan kemarahan sang adik agar tersalurkan.

Dan Sasuke memukul wajah Itachi. Cukup keras. Itachi sadar kini Sasuke telah tumbuh semakin besar. Yang artinya pukulannyapun akan semakin menyakitkan. Tak seperti dulu kala saat mereka bermain ninja-ninjaan.

Sasuke seperti orang tak sadarkan diri. Dia duduk di perut Itachi dan terus-menerus memukul kakaknya. Darah keluar dari pelipis kiri Itachi, sudut bibir, dan hidung. Itachi merasa telinganya berdengung. Matanya berkunang hebat, memaksanya menutup mata rapat-rapat .Ia tidak meronta. Hanya diam, dan sedikit erangan jika pukulan Sasuke benar-benar sakit.

"Hanya satu pertanyaanku Nii-san?" Sasuke mengangkat kerah baju Itachi. "Apa alasanmu menyembunyikannya.?"

Itachi bergeming. Meskipun sakit ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau hanya menambah beban kaa-san jika mengetahuinya." Sasuke tersenyum sinis

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau tak penah bisa jadi dewasa saat menghadapi masalah." Itachi tersenyum. "Lihat bagaimana reaksimu saat dengan sukses aku membohongi." Sasuke terpancing dengan tenaga penuh dihantamnya dada Itachi dengan tangnnya.

"Ukh." Itachi mengerang. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dimana yang sakit?" Tanya sasuke. Meskipun heran Itachi menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Kalau gitu... Maaf." Sasuke kembali menghantam hebat bagian yang ditunjuk Itachi. Walau pelan masih sempat Sasuke mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"_Yuruse Sasuke… …Kore desaigo da_. (Maafkan aku Sasuke ini, yang terakhir kali *mengecewakan Sasuke maksudnya)" Dan akhirnya Itachipun pingsan.

Itachi dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Meskipun kalap, Sasuke masih sadar ingin kakaknya selamat. Setelah dinyatakan koma, Itachi dinyatakan meninggal tiga hari berikutnya. Jantungnya dinyatakan gagal berfungsi akibat penyempitan otot jantung.

Sasuke terpukul, ia tak sengaja membunuhnya. Maksudnya hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya, namun ia lepas kendali. Fukagu tak ingin memperdalam masalah. Ia masih sadar betul Sasuke adalah anaknya. Andai kala itu Sasuke sadar maksud Itachi.

_Pertumbuhan terjadi ketika salah satu melampaui batas seseorang yang lain.  
Menyadarinya juga merupakan bagian dari pelatihan.  
Menuju kedewasaan._

Dan Itachi berhasil. Kini Sasuke tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih tegar dan mandiri.

**End of Hidden Story**

.

.

.

**High School (keesokan harinya)**

Sasuke melihat sosok di sampinya sambil memangku dagu dengan tangannya. Melihat sosok Naruto yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Kali ini akan ku buktikan aku bisa menjaga seseorang yang aku sayangi, Nii-san' batin Sasuke. Merasa ada yang terus memandanginya, Naruto menolehkan ke arah sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan suara pelan. Ia tak ingin pembicaraanya terdenagar oleh sang sensei.

Sasuke hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Naruto cengo. Tidak tau harus berepresi seperti apa?

"Ap-apa yang barusan kau lakukan TEME?" Naruto kelepasan meninggikan suaranya

"NARUTO. Apa yang kau bicarakan." Hardik Iruka kesal pelajarannya di ganggu.

"Etto. Ano..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lihat papan. Jangan lihat Sasuke. Sekarang pelajaran sastra. Bukan shounen-ai." _Krik-krik Authornya juga bingung. _Seisi kelas tertawa, termasuk Sasuke.

"Dobe?" Panggil Sasuke pelan. Naruto hanya melirik, masih kesal.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin main dirumahmu. Ajaklah aku kerumahmu."

Naruto terdiam. Mukanya terlihat tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Rumahku bukan tempat bermain." Jawab Naruto asal. Sasuke tertawa.

"Ayolah Dobe." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak mau."

"Dobe imut deh." Goda Sasuke garing. Asli. Naruto hanya terbelalak cengo. Ini anak minta di gapok, apa di tonjok ya? batin Naruto.

"Dooo-beee.?" _Baca kayak anak kecil manja. _Sasuke bertahan.

"T-i-d-a-k m-a-u." Naruto melafalkalkan dengan bibir yang mencucu.

"Kalau gitu aku akan diam-diam mengikutimu."

"KALAU MAU MENGIKUTIKU DIAM-DIAM. YA GAK USAH NGOMONG DONG. TEME NO BAKA." Heran naruto sama perilaku Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar. Di tolehnya muka Iruka yang kesal.

"KELUARRRRRRRR." Sentak Iruka.

.

.

.

**Sepulang sekolah**

Sasuke terbahak-bahak mendapati muka Naruto cemberut total. Dipegangnya bahu Naruto yang tengah sibuk memberesi buku-bukunya.

"Apa salahnya sih membawaku krumahmu Dobe?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau TEME." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Mengertilah." Pinta Naruto. Dilepaskannya tangan Sasuke dibahunya, dan ia beranjak keluar kelas.

Sasuke tidak mengikutinya. 'Kalau aku tidak tau rumahmu dengan bertanya. Akan kucari sendiri. Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu Dobe. Mengertilah.' Batin Sasuke.

Tidaklah sulit mencari tahu dimana rumah Naruto. Dan sekarang Sasuke tau. Naruto hampir tidak punya teman dekat. Oleh karena itu ia bertanya pada bagian TU. Namun penjaga menolak dengan alasan keamanan.

"Pilihan terakhir. Aku harus minta bantuan tou-san." Dan Sasuke berangkat menuju rumah Ayahnya. Dengan jabatan sebagai Kapolres. Mencari alamat rumah seseorang tidaklah susah. Dan Sasuke ingin langsung bergegas kerumah Naruto. Namun disana semua terjawab.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Aduh aduh...  
apa ya kira-kira di chap selanjutnya?  
Terus ikutin ya?

**RnR  
Thengkyuu buat yg review. Kalian adalah dopingku**


	4. Chapter 4-Secercah Cahaya

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**SasuNaru

**Warning  
**Au, Ooc buangeeeettt, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Shounen-ai, Typo (?)  
Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort  
Itachi : 18, 21  
Sasuke : 12, 15, 17

Di chap ini author berusaha menyesuaikan pembaca.  
Dan yang selalu tanya dimana orang tua kandung Naruto?  
Biarkanlah mereka tetap menjadi misteri.  
Gomen Kushina-san, Minato-san.  
Akting kalian belum bisa ku pakai.  
Di chap ini Autor berusaha untu full romance.  
Sedikit kata-kata dari novel Dedes.

Yappp... Tanggappin **review **dulu

**B-Rabbit Ai  
**Okeee... Sudah di perpanjang...

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite  
**Yoshhh... Di chap ini akan ditampilkan lagi bagaian kelam Sasuke yang nyesel gr" bunuh Itachi... (mungkin?)

**Himawari Wia  
**Gomen Wia-Chan, Ini masih rate T, dan Author masih belum sanggup rate M...  
Maaf minna-san. Berhubung otak author bukan otak Masahi, jadi, yeahhhh. Banyak kekurangan.

**Summary**  
Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto yang hancur.  
Namun takdir berbicara lain.

**Crying Blood  
**© Kanami Aya

**Chapter 3**  
Pendekatan

.

.

.

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**SasuNaru

**Warning  
**Yaoi Boy's Love Sho-ai Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary**  
Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto yang hancur.  
Namun takdir berbicara lain.

**Crying Blood  
**© Kanami Aya

**Capter 4  
**Secercah Cahaya

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke telah mendapatkan alamat rumah Naruto yang ia tulis di smartphonenya. Namun ia bertahan. Ia ingin Narutolah yang memberitahu diamana letak rumahnya. Keesokan harinya Sasuke kembali memancing Naruto.

"Ne Dobe. Apakah kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berharga untuk orang yang kau sayangi?" Tannya Sasuke.

Kali ini ia tidak berusaha menggoda Naruto. Ia tetap terduduk di kursinya tanpa melihat kearah Naruto. Ia letakkan leher kepalanya di sendenan kursi. Matanya lurus memandang atap-atap langit. Tangannya ia masukan ke kedua saku celanannya.

Naruto tak menjawab. Dalam hati ia berpikir. 'orang yang disayangi?' batinnya. Naruto berusaha keras mencari siapa sosok tersebut. Setelah Orochimaru merusak hidupnya tentu ia tak termasuk. Sementara orang tua kandungnya, ia belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun. Apalagi saudara.

Teman? Ya dia Punya. Naruto punya dekat bernama Gaara. Dia teman yang sangat loyal. Pas untuk menjadi temannya. Yang satu pendiam. Yang lain cerewet. Gaara adalah teman terbaik dan terdekat yang pernah Naruto punya. Dulu ia tinggal tak jauh dari kediamannya. Selalu bermain bersama.

.

.

.

**Flashback (Sedikit Tentang Gaara)**

"_Ano, namae wa nan desu ka_? (siapa namamu)" Tanya gaara kecil di sebuah lapangan tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Naruto mengadah keatas. Alisnya naik saat melihat sosok anak kecil berambut merah. Naruto sangat heran dengan lingkaran mata yang mengiasi wajah Gaara.

"_Naruto. __Watashi no namae wa Naruto desu. (Namaku adalah Naruto)" Kala itu Naruto dengan polosnya menyentuh lingkaran di wajah Gaara._

_ "Apakah ada yang memukulmu?" Tanya Naruto. Merasa kasian dengan meliahat mata Gaara yang Nampak seperti habis kenak tonjok._

_ Gara tertawa terbahak-bahak "Hahahaha. Ini bawaan lahir. Aku susah tidur. Jadi mataku berkantung." Jelasnya._

_ "HeeEEE? Apakah ada yang telalu menekanmu saat kau masih di dalam perut?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara menggeleng, kemudian duduk bersimpuh mengikuti teman barunya itu._

_ Begitulah pertemuannya dengan Gaara. Bukan hal sulit bagi mereka untuk menjadi teman akrab. Namun Naruto yang mulai hilang kepercayaannya pada orang yang ia kenal sejak perbuatan Orochimaru. _

_ Naruto pun dengan perlahan ikut menghindari Gaara. Dengan sabar Gaara meladeni Naruto. Mencari sebab perubahan tingkah lakunya. Namun Gaara kehabisan waktu. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Temari dan Kankuro kakak Gaara, mengharuskan mereka pindah ke Suna. Karena disanalah masih ada keluarganya. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan perubahan misteriusnya._

_ "Aku harap saat aku bertmu lagi denganmu. Aku bisa melihat Naruto yang dulu." bisik Faara pada dirinya sendiri, saat dirasa Naruto tak ada dibandara saat dia akan meninggalkan Konoha._

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

'Apa Gaara bisa disebut sebagai orang yang ia sayangi?' batin Naruto. 'Menanyakan mengapa matanya menghitam pada Gaara. Apakah termasuk tindakan berharga?'

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Dobenya. Sasuke menoleh. Saat melihat wajah Sasuke, Naruto tersentak. Terlihat dibawah mata kiri Sasuke ada sedikit lebam biru dan luka goresan yang cukup dalam. Secara riflek tangan Naruto terulur, mencoba menjamah luka di wajah Sasuke. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada Gaara dulu.

"Siapa yang menyakitimu?" Tanpa sadar Naruto bertanya dengan nada lirih. Terdengan dari suaranya ada rasa hawatir. Sasuke tersenyum, disentuhnya tangan Naruto yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya. Ditatapnya pemuda bermata samudra didepannya. Mata onyx miliknya mengoreksi setiap sudut wajah Naruto

"Apakah kini kau mulai menerimaku Dobe? Sebegitukah hawatirnya dirimu padaku?" Sasuke terennyuh. Hangat dalam perhatian Naruto.

"Aku hanya bertanya Teme. Tidak lebih." Naruto berusaha menarik tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. Namun Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto. Meski hal itu membuat luka di wajahnya bertambah sakit.

"Kau mau tau dari mana kudapat luka ini Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa berusaha melepas tangan Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangguk, sedikit malu.

"Aku mendapat luka ini saat..." Sasuke mengulur penjelasannya. Naruto bergidik menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Saat aku mencoba..." Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto. Membuat tangan Naruto bebas terjatuh di pangkuannya. Sasuke takut Naruto akan membuat lukanya makin bertambah.

"Mencoba menyelamatkan anak kucing." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah kaku Naruto. "Di atas pohon looo." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan gaya anak kecil yang seolah jadi pahlawan. Naruto terdiam. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Terus, lukanya dapat dari mana?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Anak kucingnya menyakarku. Terus jatuh deh." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Haaaaaa? Hanya karena itu?" Naruto Spe─ce─les.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja anak kucing itu Teme. Bikin sial saja kan?" Saran Naruto. Biki kaget saja. Kirain kenapa? Dirampok kek. Di palak kek. Eh, kecakar kucing.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu Dobe. Aku akan selalu ada untuk menolongmu. Menjagamu. Meskipun itu menyakitiku." Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Naruto. Di ciumnya punggung tangan Naruto.

"Andai aku lebih cepat hadir dalam hidupmu. Mungkinkah aku tidak akan melihatmu terluka saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Sasuke menatap lurus mata Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Gugup.

"Biarlah. Biarlah yang telah terjadi tetap terjadi. Jangan disesali." Sasuke berkata seolah tau apa yang menimpa Naruto. Padahal ia tak tahu masalah apa yang tengah dihadapi kekasih hatinya itu.

"Bahkan jika kau ingin balas dendam. Biarlah aku yang melakukannya Dobe. Aku tak ingin tanganmu jadi kotor." Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Biarlah meski dirinya hanya jadi alat bagi Naruto. Ia rela. Toh dia memang pernah membunuh orang. Bunuh satu orang lagi tak masalah baginya.

"Kau mimpi apa semalam Teme?" Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke. Sasuke bengar.

"Dasar Dobe bodoh. Yang tadi itu namanya pendekatan. Masa yang kaya itu saja tidak mengerti." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Dobe." Sasuke sudah habis piker bagaimana lagi membuat Narutonya mengerti akan perasaannya.

Tapi Naruto memang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Belum pernah ada wanita yang mendekatinya ataupun Naruto mendekati wanita. Kalo ini Yaoi. Selain Gaara, tidak ada lagi pemuda yang membuatnya mengerti arti cinta. Kalau saja teman-temannya tidak mulai berdatangan ke kelas, sudah dapat dipastikan Sasuke akan kembali memaksanya belajar cinta.

.

.

.

**Rooftop**

Belakangan hari ini tidur Naruto nyaman. Orochimaru selama seminggu ini tak pernah pulang. Semenjak bercerai. Rumah untuk Orochimaru hanya sebagai pelampiasan Nafsu. setelah itu ia akan kembali mabuk dan berjudi diluar sana. Semakin lama Orochimaru tidak pulang. Semakin bringas ia menikmati tubuh Naruto. Namun kali ini Naruto tak merasa amat takut. Kini doakan saja Naruto cepat tersadar, ia harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke.

Luka di bibir Naruo kini mulai menghilang. Membuat Sasuke tak pernah lepas memandangi wajah Naruto yang kini tampak sempurna matanyanya. Angin di atap sekolah membuai Sasuke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak pernah ia merasa puas ia memandangi rambut pirang Naruto yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Mata samudra Naruto menatap lurus onigiri yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Apakah kau seorang kanibal Teme." Ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Jengah rasanya dipandangi terus seperti itu.

"Apa Dobe?" Sasuke kurang jelas mendengar.

"Dari tadi kau memandangiku seolah ingin memakanku." Naruto mengulang kembali perkataannya dengan sedikit malu. Sasuke tersenyum, kelakuannya tertangkap.

"Apa kau tak suka makanan buatanku?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku hanya takut makanan ini produk gagal. Wajahmu tak cukup meyakinkan bisa masak Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto bengar.

"Apa? Ucapkan sekali lagi. Kalau tidak mau sini kimbalikan Teme." Naruto berusaha merampas onigiri di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengelak.

"Aku hanya bercanda Dobe. Kau ini sensitif sekali. Apa kau membawakan onigiri ini sebagai sogokan agar aku tak berkunjung kerumahmu?" Sasuke memandang wajah wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ada beras yang kadaluarsa dan sayang kalau dibuang." Jawab Naruto sebal.

"Apa Dobe." Sasuke terbelalak. Naruto tertawa. Kemudian Sasuke mengigit onigirinya.

"_Arigatou_. Ini onigiri tanpa rasa terenak yang pernah aku makan." Naruto terdiam mendengar komentar Sasuke tentang onigiri yang sengaja ia bawakan untuk Sasuke. Tapi tunggu, apa katanya? Onigiri tanpa rasa?

"TEME?" Naruto melotot marah. Sasuke hanya tertawa renyah.

"Cobalah sesekali kau tersenyum Dobe. Jangan hanya marah dan cemberut." Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto. Namun sang pemilik wajah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cobalah." Sasuke menolehkan wajah Naruto kembali menghadap padanya. Dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu. Perlahan Naruto tersenyum dengan malu-malu. Ekor matanya sembunyi-sembunyi melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Nah. Begitukan manis."

"Teme apaan sih. Kan malu kalo ada orang." Wajah Naruto memerah. Malu. Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke di wajahnya. Padahal ia tahu tidak ada orang lain selain mereka disana.

"Oh Kami-sama. Aku bersyukur Naruto masih memiliki kemaluan(?), eh malu."

"TEME!"

**Kata kata Sasuke berikut, author tulis kayak puisi.**

_Mungkin aku tidak tau rasanya dicintai dan dimiliki (pacaran).  
Karena yang aku tahu hanya bagaimana rasanya mencintai.  
Aku hanya tau bagaimana indahnya mencintai  
dan selalu ingin melakukanapa saja untuk orang yang dicintai.  
Aku tahu bagai mana rasanya selau ingin mendukung orang yang dicintai.  
Selalu bersedia melindungi dan berkorban tanpa mengharap apapun._

_Bahkan dapat aku pahami  
tanpa diminta selalu menyediakan diri melakukan yang terbaik  
untuk orang yang dicintainya.  
Diminta ataupun tidak.  
Entah nanti dicintai ataupun tidak._

_Namun pengorbanan yang bisa diberikan untuk orang yang dicintai  
adalah keindahan tanpa pamrih yang aku syukuri.  
Dan buatku cukuplah mencintai tanpa mengharap lebih._

Naruto terdiam mendengar paparan Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan hangat dihatinya. Apa ini? Tanya Naruto.

"Lima menit lagi bel. Ayo kembali kekelas Dobe. Tak tahan aku melihat wajah tololmu jika Iruka-Sensei memarahimu lagi."

"Teme!" Naruto yang hampir menerima uluran tangan Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya.

"Iya iya aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo Dobe sayang." Ragu Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Ada yang mengganjal dihati Naruto.

_Apa yang tengah terjadi?  
Rasa apa ini?  
Kenapa perihnya terasa nikmat?  
Kenapa pedihnya terasa begitu berarti?  
Kenapa justru kegaduhan hati ini terasa inidah?  
Mungkinkah aku punya rasa?_

_Ya.  
Aku punya rasa yang belum ada namanya untukmu.  
Dan ku biarkan tak bernama.  
Karena aku takut keliru dan merusak keindahannya.  
lebih baik tak bernama dan tetaplah terjaga keindahannya._

Naruto berusaha mencari dengan keras perubahan apa yang terjadi padanya. Naruto takut untuk berada disisi Sasuke meski ia merasa nyaman. Naruto takut setelah mengetahui tentang dirinya Sasuke akan pergi. Meninggalkannya karena merasa jijik. Naruto tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

_Entah apa yang tengah ku terima  
Entah bagaimana beban ini kuat melingkar.  
Entah apa nama yang tengah kusandang?  
Cinta?  
Naruto berharap penuh ini bukan cinta._

.

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion**

Entah apa yang mengganggu Sasuke. Namun kini Sasuke tak bisa diam. Tak bisa tenang. Tak bisa tidur. Tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto. Diambilnya jaket berkerah panjang has klannya. Dan segera menghidupkan motor Ducatinya. Melesat cepat ke rumah Naruto.

Deru motor tak mengganggu lamunannya di antara konsentrasinya mengendarai motor besarnya. Selama perjalanan Sasuke menerobos padatnya lalu lintas dengan pikiran melayang. DIa tak mau kembali kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Tak mau kembali tertinggal jauh menyesal.

Dingin hawa malam semakin menusuk wajahnya yang tak ber-helm. Sasuke makin memacu motornya gila-gilaan.

Sasuke memakir motornya sedikit jauh dari alamat rumah naruto. Ia tak ingin Naruto mengetahui kedatangannya. Dengan mengendap-endap Sasuke memutari rumah dengan luas 12X8 itu. Dan Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Naruto.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Lepaskan aku otoo-san. Aku tak ingin melakukannya lagi." Pintaku sembari mengelak dari tikapan Orochimaru yang sedang berusaha menciumku.

"Tak ingin? Siapa yang menanyakan keinginanmu?" Orochimaru menaparku.

"Kau harus melayaniku." Kini Orochimaru berusaha meregut baju atasku. Cukup banyak pakaian yang rusak percuma akibat kelakuan ayahku ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menghentikannya. Aku sudah tak sanggup." Ucapku lirih.

"Inikah balasanmu setelah aku memungutmu dan membesarkanmu." Orochimaru menghentikan kegiatannya. Deg! Orochimaru menghantam dadaku.

"Anak tak tau diuntung. Kau tau berapa lama hasratku tak tersalurkan?" Orochimaru menyeringai ala hebi. "Layani aku dengan baik. Sayang." Kini Orochimaru hendak menciumku kembali

"Bruaaaaaakkkkkkk"

"Sasuke?" Aku memandang mata onyx miliknya yang biasanya terlihat baik kini terihat sangat marah. Seolah ada _Susano.o_ yang akan keluar. _Hehehe author mencoba kayak Masashi._

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke mendidih mendengar percakapan di dalam rumah itu. Dengan cepat ia mencari akses masuk ke rumah Naruto. Setelah yakin itu ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Ia mendobrak keras pintu kayu tersebut.

"Bruaaaaaakkkkkkk" Pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya.

'Ya tuhan? Inikah yang tengah Naruto alami? Batin Sasuke. Ia tersentak menyaksikan Naruto yang tengah dibawah cengkraman tubuh Orochimaru dengan keadaan lemah. Rambutnya berantakan. Bajunya sobek. Darah mengalir kembali dari bibir mungilnya.

"Mau mengganggu apa mau gabung?" Tanya Orochimaru ngelantur. Maklum, Mabok.

"Lepaskan!" Bentak Sasuke. Dicengkramnya kerah Orochimaru. Dan Dihentakkannya ke tembok.

"Bocah kurang ajar." Sentak Orochimaru. Dia berusaha berdiri dengan sedikit oleng._ Ingat Mabok!._

"Kau apakan Naruto HAH?" Sasuke lepas kendali. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak semarah ini. Semenjak ia lepas kendali pada Itachi dulu.

"Apa urusanmu? Dia itu anak asuhku. Terserah mau aku apakan dia."

"Anak? Bajingan seperti kau tak pantas menjadi ayah. Dasar Ular." Sasuke memukul keras wajah Orochimaru. Kesal mendapat perlakuan demikian Orochimaru menghantam perut Sasuke dengan lututnya. Sasuke mundur. Bersiap menghajarnya lagi. Namun terhenti saat dirasakannya ada tangan gemertar melingkar di perutnya.

"Jangan Teme, Dia otou-san ku. Jangan Sakiti dia." Naruto menangis. Entah untuk apa. Entah Untuk Siapa.

"Hahaha. Kau dengar itu bocah? Dia memilihku." Ucap Orochimaru.

Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto dan berbalik. "Orang macam dia yang masih ingin kau lindungi Dobe? Dia bajingan."

Naruto menggeleng. Mengisyaratkan bahwa permintaanya tak berubah. Sasuke mendesah. Dia mengalah. Berhenti memukuli Orochimaru.

"Aku tak bisa terus disini jika tidak memukulnya Dobe. Kita harus pergi." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Keluar kamar. Keluar. Rumah. Sadar apa yang tengah terjadi, Orochimaru berdiri, mengejar putranya(?).

"MAU KEMANA KALIAN? KEMBALI." Teriak Orochimaru saat mengejar Naruto.

"Cepatlah Dobe. Aku tak ingin dia menangkapmu lagi." Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Sasuke terus berlari. Dan berlari. Menembus apapun yang ada di depannya. Keramaian jalan ia terobos dengan bar-bar. Langkahnya ia pelankan saat dirasa langkah Naruto mulai pelan untuk berlari. Kemudian kembali mempercepat langkahnya saat dirasa cukup. Bukan hanya untuk Naruto, sedikit ia rasakan ada secercah cahaya di depan sana. Ia ingin merainya. Meninggalkan masa lalu yang pernah menghantuinya selama 18 bulan lamanya. Lari dan terus lari menggandeng orang yang sangat disayanginya. Ia ingin membuktikan dirinya bisa menjaga orang yang disayanginya. Meski kini ia tahu Orochimaru telah jauh dibelakang. Lama tertinggal.

Naruto terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun bertanya. Hatinya tak sedikitpun ragu mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke membawanya. Hawa malam sangat dingin menerpa wajahnya dan tubuhnya kini. Airmata yang mengalis di wajahnya makin tersa dingin. Dengan baju piyama yang hampir terlepas atasannya angin sangat terasa sampai tulang rusuknya. Sedikit malu saat dirasakannya orang-orang memandanginya dengan alis terangkat. Aneh memang menyaksikan dua pemuda bergandengan tangan tengah berlari brutal. Dengan keadaan Naruto acak-acakan semakin menyakinkan Naruto bahwa hal ini membuat orang lain benar-benar memandanginya. Naruto kembali meneteskan airmata saat dirasaknnya genggaman tangan Sasuke makin kuat. Seakan memberitahu Naruto untuk membiarkan mereka. Dia ingin bebas. Naruto juga ingin bebas. Bebas dari cengkraman masa lalunya.

Sasuke terus berlari sampai kakinya benar-benar terasa panas. Sampai tulang-tulang kakinya tersa sakit. Sampai ia merasa puas. Kemuadian Dia berhenti. Tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengehentikan langkahnya membuat Naruto menabarak Sasuke. Sedikit terlunjak Sasuke menangkap tubuh yang menghantamnya. Di peluknya tubuh Naruto. Hawa dingin yang tadi menyelimuti keduanya kini berubah menjadi hawa panas. Panas setelah sekian lama berlari dan panas dari pelukan mereka.

"Aku tak bisa _hah_ bernafas _hah_ kalau kau memelukku erat _hah_ begitu Teme _hah_." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sauke untuk menarik oksigen yang menipis. Sasuke tersenyum.

"_Gomen_." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehem. _Arigatou_." Naruto memandang sekeliling. Indah. Pemandangan kala itu sangat indah. Mereka kini tenga berada di tepi danau Konoha. Bulan purnama yang terpantul membuat pemandangan danau makin indah.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Mendengar namanya di panggil dengan benar Naruto menoleh heran. Ia merasa Sasuke kini tengah serius.

_ "Suki dao yo. Naruto." "Honto Aishiteru"_

_ "Sasuke-kun?"_

_ "__Tsukiatte kudasai. Zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara!"_

_ "..."_

_ "Naruto?"_

_"__Anata no koto ga daisuki"_Artinye

"Aku menyukaimu. Naruto." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan yakin. "Benar-benar mencintaimu." Sasuke menggenggam kembali tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Jadilah pacarku. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu." Sasuke memandang lekat mata samudra Naruto. Mencoba menjlaskan maksudnya. Ia tak ingin Naruto kembali dengan wajah bodohnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah danau. Ia ragu untuk menjawab. Apakah benar Sasuke mencintainya? Apakah ia tidak jijik melihatnya?

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengankat dagu Naruto. Biarlah. Persetan dengan masa lalunya. Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda di depannya. Tak ingin melepasnya. Sadar Sasuke adalah secercah cahaya itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Naruto menjawab dengan matap. Meski dengan malu malu.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Mengecup pelan bibir bawah Naruto yang basah dengan airmata. Sedikit Sasuke merasakan ada darah dalam ciumannnya. Sadar ciumannya membuat luka di bibir Naruto kembali terbuka karena terlalu dalam menciumnya. Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya.

"_Nande_ (kenapa)?" Tanya naruto heran saat ciumannya berakhir.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu Dobe. Lukamu kembali terbuka." Sasuke mengusap darah yang mulai keluar dari bibir naruto.

"Tak masalah jika kau yang menyakitiku." Naruto tertunduk malu saat mengucapkannya.

"_Honto_ (benarkah)?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Dan kembali mereka hanyut dalam hangatnya ciuman. Bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu, bukan pula ciuman yang kasar. Hanya ciuman penuh haru sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

******To Be Continued**  


* * *

Haduh mina  
seneng bisa nulis segini banyaknya.  
G tau deh, bener apa enggak tuh bahasa jepangnya.

semoga chap ini bemanfaat. Eh? Buat apa?  
Yahhh pokoknya semoga di Chap ini perbaikan aya makin baik

Soal frustasi Sasuke karena bunuh Itachi,  
akan aya bahas di chap depan. Gomen yang udah penasaran

Arigatou gozaimasu.  
kembali berharap review


	5. Chapter 5-Bangkit

Disclaimer

© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**SasuNaru

**Warning  
**Yaoi Boy's Love Sho-ai Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary**  
Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto yang hancur.  
Namun takdir berbicara lain.

**Crying Blood  
**© Kanami Aya

**Capter 5  
**Bangkit

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah terpaan angin malam yang semakin terasa menusuk tulang. Di bawah terang sinar bulan purnama yang terpantul indah di danau. Naruto merasa tenang dan damai berada di antara kaki Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang Naruto. Sedikit diatasnya.

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Sasuke terus mengajak Naruto pulang. Namun sang mata samudra tak juga ingin mengabulkan keinginan kekasihnya. Meskipun Sasuke sudah mengajak Naruto pulang kerumahnya, bukan kembali ke sarang ular itu lagi.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke mengajak Naruto pulang. Saat di sentuhnya tangan Naruto. Sasuke bisa merasakan dingin jemari Naruto mengalahkan dingin yang juga menimpanya.

Dengan cekatan dilepaskannya jaket klannya, dan di sampirkan secara terbalik di dada Naruto. Di tariknya tubuh kecil itu agar duduk di antara kakinya. Agar dirinya tak ikut kedinginan, dirangkulnya Naruto dari belakang. Itulah fungsinya, mengapa jaketnya di pakaikan secara terbalik.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kita pulang ya Dobe?" Ajak Sasuke sembari meletakkan dagunya di bahu Naruto.

"Tiga Puluh Menit." Jawab Naruto Singkat. Matanya samudranya tak pernah lepas dari danau Konoha yang sejak ia datang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lima belas menit." Tawar Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"Dua puluh menit. Gak pake tawar tawar lagi. Ini bukan pasar Teme."

"Lima belas menit Dobe. Kalo gak mau kamu, tidur saja disini. Aku gak peduli. Disini lebih banyak _hebi-hebi_ ganas. Lebih ganas dari _hebi_ mu itu juga banyak." Ucap Sasuke santai tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang mulai melotot.

"Gitu ya? Kalo nolonginnya gak total. Mending dari awal gak usah Teme." Naruto menggerakkan bahunya, mencoba mengalihkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal. Posisi wuenaknya berubah. Naruto men _deathglare _Sasuke.

"Oke-oke aku salah Dobe. Dua puluh menit. Kalo tetep kamu gak mau ikut aku." Di tatapnya tajam mata yang sangat indah baginya.

"Aku gendong kamu kayak pengantin. Mengerti Dobe?" Lanjutnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"_Kashikomarimashita_ (Tentu)." Jawabnya opsimis.

Sasuke semakin mengencangkan rangkulannya. Namun dalam keadaan seperti itu, Naruto masih mampu mencubitnya di bagian pinggang. 'Aduh. Nih anak meskipun tangannya kecil. Kalo nyubit jago juga.' batinnya.

Setelah waktu yang dijanjikan berakhir. tiba-tiba ada sebuah seuara dengungan motor terdengar mendekati mereka. Terlihat Shisui turun dari atas motor Ducati milik Sasuke. Entah kapan pemuda berambut raven itu meminta sahabat kakaknya itu untuk mengambilkan motornya.

"_Arigatou ne, Shisui-Nii._ (Terimakasih Bang Shisui.)" Dihampirinya Shisui yang seolah tegap tak berpindah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Mencoba membaca epresi sahabat kakaknya itu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Naruto. Kau tak usah bertanya apa hubungannya dia denganku." Sasuke mengambil alih motornya.

"Semoga kali ini kau benar-benar bisa menjaga seseorang dengan baik." Bisik Shisui. Matanya lurus menatap Naruto.

"Terntu. Aku bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Dan aku harus berterima kasih pada seserang yang sudah menolongmu itu. Setidaknya kalau dia masih hidup."

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku tak akan menitipkan motorku padamu kalau aku masih marah." Sasuke menghidupkan motornya. Suara 'Brummm' langsung terdengar. Memecah kelamnya malam.

"Dobe. Ayo naik." Ajak Sasuke seraya menggerakkan kepalanya. Menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di belakangnya. Naruto menurut. Dia berdiri. Melintasi Shisui tanpa melihatnya. Dan duduk di boncengan belakang motor Sasuke.

"Pengangan yang erat. Kalau kau tidak mau mencium temanku itu, gara-gara terlempar." Naruto kembali menurut. Di rangkulnya Sasuke erat. Meski Naruto tidak membetulkan maksud Sasuke. Apa maksudnya coba?

"_Jaa. Matane. Shisui-Nii_. (Dah. Sampai Jumpa. Bang Shisui)" Setelah berpamitan, Sasuke langsung tancap gas dan membawa Naruto pergi dari situ dengan kecepatan penuh motor Ducatinya. Menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke mengapa ia harus erat berpegangan.

Selepas adik sahabatnya itu pergi. Perlahan Shisui tersenyum. Bocah yang menarik (naruto).

"Ternyata benar. Kau sudah dewasa. Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya lirih.

"Kau benar Itachi. Kau selalu benar."

.

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion**

Sasuke mengambil kunci rumah di saku jaket yang tengah dipakai Naruto. Setelah menyentuh kuncinya, Sasuke tak langsung mengangkat wajah. Malah dia memdekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Di kecupnya pelan bibir yang untuk pertama kali tadi ia rasakan.

"Hati-hati. Jangan mudah percaya sama orang. Aku juga bisa ganas looo, Dobe." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Genit. Tanpa ia duga Naruto menghantam kepalanya dengan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hanya bercanda Dobe. Santai dikit napa?" Ucap Sasuke kesal. Diusapnya bagian kepala yang kena pukul.

"Mangkanya. Siapa suruh tadi genit. Teme no baka" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kan genitnya sama pacar sendiri. Masak tetep gak boleh."

"Gak papa. Tapi kamu tidur diluar. Aku didalam." Naruto mengambil alih kunci rumah Sasuke, di bukanya pintu kayu miple tersebut. Namun karena di dalam sangat gelap, Naruto tak kunjung masuk.

"Gimana. Situasinya lebih mendukung ke aku kan Dobe." Di gendongnya tubuh Naruto ala pengantin. Di tutupnya pintu dengan kakinya.

"Teme turunin. Kalo enggak, aku teriak nih." Naruto berusaha untuk meronta. Sasuke tertawa.

"Aku nasehatin ya Dobe. Jangan pernah membelakangi orang yang mecurigakan. Ya gini ini. Untung aku pacar kamu. Kalo bukan gimana." Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Barulah ia menurunkan Naruto.

"Iya-iya. Gak boleh mudah percaya. Gak boleh membelakangi. Dan apa lagi." Naruto mengacungkan jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Gak boleh gak madi. Gak ada alasan meski ini malem. Aku gak mau ada bau ular itu disini." Sasuke membelai wajah Naruto.

"Setuju Dobe?"

"Oke. Tapi kalau kamu berani buat ngintip." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Aku bunuh kamu Teme." Di remasnya tangan Sasuke, sampai Sasuke meringis.

"Siap. Naruto-Hime." Sasuke kembali mengedipkan matanya.

"TEME." Bentak Naruto, meski wajahnya bersemu merah. Sasuke tetawa.

"Kamar mandinya di dalam kamar. Kamu pakai baju aku aja. Ada di lemari yang itu." Sasuke menunjuk lemari pintu dua. "Tapi jangan buka yang itu." Tunjuknya lagi padi lemari laci.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran saat Naruto tak merespon tanggapannya tapi malah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Keluar." Naruto mendorong Sasuke keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Di telusuri kamar Naruto yang terlihat sangat luas di matanya. Tak seperti kamarnya dulu. 'Ahh, tak sudi aku mengingatnya lagi' dengus Naruto.

Kini ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur _King Size_ di depannya. Di sentunya pinggiran kasur hingga ke bagian bantal yang tertata rapi di ujung ranjang.

"Disinikah ia tidur?" Naruto tersenyum. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Lebih baik aku mandi. Dari pada aku kacau." Naruto mengambil handuk di almari handuk dan bergegas menuju kiamar mandi kaca di depannya.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya secara paksa. Sasuke berniat membuat makanan hangat untuk Naruto. Namun tak ada apa-apa di dapur minimalisnya itu. Hanya ada sereal dan susu di dalam kulkas. Tapi rasanya makanan itu tidak cocok saat malam.

Kembali ia mengenakan jaket yang tadi sempat di lepas Naruto di ruang tengah. Dinyalakannya kembali motor Ducatinya. Kembali membelah hening malam. Sasuke memang kurang senang menumpuk makanan instan dirumahnya. Ia lebih suka makan atau jajan di luar. Jadi jangan heran kalo kulkas dua pintunya lebih sering terlihat kosong.

Sasuke berhenti saat dilihatnya masih ada kedai makanan yang buka. Di belinya satu kotak takoyaki dan onigiri. Yah setidaaknya untuk menjanggal perut, cukuplah.

"Aku yakin Dobe pasti suka."

.

.

.

Di kamar Sasuke, Naruto yang selesai mandi berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Di bukanya pintu yang sebelah kanan. Terlihat jajaran baju yang terlipat rapi sesuai kategori. Ada tumpukan T-Srith, tumpukan kemeja, dan tumpukan baju sekolah. Di lemari sebelah kiri ada tumpukan celana pendek, boxer, jins, dan celana sekolah.

"Ternyata Teme anak yang rapi ya." Naruto tersenyum. Diambilnya kaos berlengan pendek dan celana kain selutut. Sebelum mengenakannya iseng Naruto menghampiri lemari laci yang tadi dilarang Sasuke. Ada tiga laci. Di buka yang paling atas.

"HeeeeEEE?" Naruto terlonjak kaget melihat isinya. Ada parfume yang Naruto yakin harganya mahal. Ada lotion, pelembab muka, tabir surya, bedak(?), gel rambut, sisir, kaca saku(?). Naruto tertawa pelan. Sadar ternyata kekasihnya seorang Pria Metro Seksual. Alias suka dandan.

Dibukanya laci kedua. Alis Naruto terangkat. Kemudian Tawanya pecah. "Hahahahaha. Dasar Teme. Pantas saja dia melarangku membuka yang ini." Ujarnya saat di lihatnya tumpukan celana segitiga(?) yang terlipat rapi. Sesuai warna dan bahan.

Dibukanya laci terakhir. Alis Naruto semakin berkerut. Sebuah buku. Buku bersampul merah dan hitam.

"Buku apa ini?" Tanya Naruto. Diambilnya buku berbentuk diari itu. Di bukanya halaman utama. Tertulis sebuah nama disana. Dan sebuah foto.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto menyentuh foto di daamnya.

"Mungkin ini onii-sannya." Naruto hendak membuka lembaran kedua saat di dengarnya suara Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Dobe? Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke di balik pintu.

"Sebentar lagi Teme." Naruto cepat-cepat mengngembalikan buku tersebut seperti semula. Di kenakannya pakaian yang tadi ia pilih, dan bergegas keluar.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan seksama. Di lihatnya baju yang dipilih Naruto. 'Kebesara ya?' batinnya. Padahal ia yakin baju tersebut memiliki ukuran yang paling kecil. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin besok ia harus membelikannya untuk Naruto.

Ditariknya Naruto untuk duduk di depannya, di meja makan. Di bukanya kotak onigiri dan kotak takoyaki. Di tunggunya sang mata samudra untuk menyentuhnya. Namun Naruto tak kunjung memakannya.

"Kamu mau aku nyuapin kamu Dobe?" Sasuke mencoba membaca situasi. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Siapa bilang?" Naruto mengambil satu onigiri. "_Itadakimasu._" Ujarnya. Kemudian melahap setengah onigirinya. Sasuke mengikuti dan mengambil satu takoyaki.

"Ne Teme? Itachi itu siapa?" Ucap Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Untuk batang takoyakinya tidak menusuk tenggoraknnya.

"Kau membuka lemari laciku ya?" Sasuke mencoba mengulur waktu. Naruto tertawa.

"Kau marah Teme?"

"Semua lacinya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Berarti kau..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan mukanya. Bisa di lihat kini mukanya memerah. Sadar dan malu kekasihnya melihat barang pribadinya.

"Gomen ne Teme." Naruto tertunduk merasa bersalah. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto secara cepat mengangkat dagu Naruto.

"Aku tidak marah Bodoh. Hanya saja..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau membuatku malu Dobe."

"Hahaha. Masalah celana segitiga itu ya?" Naruto menyadari apa yang membuat kekasihnya semalu itu.

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi." Sasuke melepas pegannya di dagu Naruto dan kembali mencomot onigiri dan takoyaki. Naruto yang merasa pertanyaan pertamanya diabaikan tak bertanya lagi.

.

.

.

Selesai makan Sasuke menggandeng lengan Naruto menuju kamarnya. (_Bukan mau rate M oey. Jangan harap_).Kemudian mendudukan Naruto di pinggir ranjagnya. Di ambilnya buku di lemari laci paling bawah.

"Itachi adalah kakak laki-lakiku." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Berarti dia..." Pertanyyan Naruto menggantung.

"Ya. Dia yang aku bunuh." Sasuke menghela nafas. Mencoba mengingat masa lalu. Membuka kembali gambaran-gambaran yang tak ingin kembali di kepalanya. Disandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti Dobe. Apakah aku membunuhnya secara sengaja atau tidak."

Naruto diam. Tidak bertanya meski pembicaraan awal sudah membuatnya bingung. Dibiarkannya Sasuke menceritakan semuanya secara alami. Mengalir begitu saja. Dan sasuke menceritakannya dari awal. (_baca chapter 3_)

Naruto mendengarkan dengan teliti. "Setelah itu? Teme apa kau..."

"Ya." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Tentu Dobe. Aku shock. Trauma. Dan hampir gila. Dan bertambah parah saat belakangan aku mengetahui Itachi juga sakit. _Cardiomyopathies_. Atau bisa disebut kelainan katup jantung. Penyakit yang menyebabkan ketidakstabilan jantung mengendalikan aliran darah. Itachi baru masuk di stadium 2. Masih bisa di dimundurkan penyakitmya. Setidaknya sampai dia mendapat transpalasi jantung." Sasuke memandang Naruto yang kini mulai beranjak duduk di sampingnya kanannya.

Naruto mengangkat lengan kanan Sasuke dan menaruh di pundaknya. Ia rebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Tangan kirinya ia selipkan di punggung Kekasihnya. Membuat posisi nyaman. Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan lembut dibelainya rambut pirang naruto yang masih sedikit basah. Dan tmelanjutkan ceritanya.

"Entah makhluk apa yang menggangguku waktu itu Dobe. Aku memang marah Itachi membodohiku dengan sukses. Kala itu aku hanya ingin Itachi merasakan kekesalanku. Tapi aku sendiri tak bisa memahaminya. Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan kemarahanku. Tanpa tau yang ku pukul juga butuh pelampiasan. Itachi pasti juga sedih. Hancur. Memendam semua masalah sendiri. Kau tau orang yang tadi membawa motorku Dobe?" Sasuke melihat Naruto. Naruto mengangguk

"Namanya Shisui. Sahabat Itachi sejak kecil. Dia menderita sirosis sejak umur enam belas tahun. Sudah lama ia menunggu donor hati. Tapi tak kunjung ada. Dibalik semua kejadian Itachi sudah merencanakannya secara rapi." Sasuke menjeda bicaranya.

"Itachi yang jadi pendonor Shisui-nii." Tebak Naruto. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

"Yaph. Kita ulas lagi dari awal. Itachi dinyatakan meninggal akibat penyempitan arteri korener otot jantung yang menyebabkan katup jantungnya semakin membuat jantung Itachi tak bisa menyuplai darah dengan baik. Gara-gara itu hampir delapan belas bulan aku di karantina di rumahku ketika aku di oto. Otou-san tak punya cara lain selain itu. Lama tak ada perubahan, Otou-san kemudian memberiku ini." Sasuke mengambil buku Itachi.

"Dari buku ini aku tahu semuanya. Penyakit Okaa-san. Mengapa ia menyembunyikannya. Penyakitnya. Hingga rencana gilanya ingin mendonorkan hatinya untuk Shisui. Merasa sama-sama memiliki peluang satu sama lain. Itachi mengalah. Dia yang menjadi pendonor Shisui. Tentu awalnya aku makin marah kesal. Merasa bagian dari rencananya. Tapi saat itu Shisui hadir di rumahku. Itachi meninggalkan sesuatu pada Shisui untukku. Kasih sayang. Itachi memintanya menjagaku. Untuk memulihkan mentalku yang turun. Shisui bersikeras mengajakku mengikutinya."

"Kemana Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia mengajakku di berbagai tempat. Rumah AIDS. Panti asuhan. Penjara bawah umur. Panti jompo. Rumah rehabilitas. Seminar-seminar motivasi. Semuanya. Semua hal yang bisa memulihakan mentalku. Dan sebuah surat."

"Surat? Gimana cara ngasihnya. Itachi bangkit dari kubur?" Naruto berusaha konyol. Meski terasa garing. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja dititipkan." Sasuke membuka halaman paling akhir. Terlihat ada memo yang di tempel.

_Sasuke.  
Sudah sebesar apa kau sekarang?  
Sudah sedewasa apa kau sekarang?  
Sudahkah kau bisa memahami hidup?  
Saat kau membaca ini, pasti aku sudah bersama Okaa-san._

_Yuruse Sasuke...  
Bukan maksudku menyembunyikan semuanya.  
Hanya saja aku tak tau apalagi yang bisa kulakukan._

_Kau ingat saat aku pernah masuk penjara anak,  
gara-gara mencuri di supermarket?  
Tega ya? Otou-san kita.  
Tapi aku bersyukur._

_Disana ada yang mengajarkanku arti hidup.  
Namanya Nagato.  
Dia ingin masuk penjara agar hidupnya tenang.  
Karena di penjara kita tak perlu bingung mencari makan._

_Dari situ aku belajar sesuatu.  
Menghargai apapun yang kau punya.  
Berusha menjaga yang kau sayang._

_Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Okaa-san sakit.  
Andai ia sakit jantung, ginjal atau apapun yang bisa kuberikan.  
Dengan bangga akan kuberikan.  
Merasa tak bisa apa-apa aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan penyakitnya.  
Meski ini permintaannya.  
Aku sadar setidaknya aku tidak membebani adik kecilku._

_Tapi aku salah.  
Menanggungbeban seorang diri membuatku serakah.  
Aku ingin melindungi semua yang aku sayangi.  
Kemudian aku tahu Shisui sakit.  
Aku merasa kini saatnya aku berbuat baik._

_Kau tahuka kan Sasuke?  
Aku sakit?  
Aku membutuhkan jantung.  
Shisui membutuhkan hati._

_Yuruse Sasuke...  
Lagi-lagi aku membodohimu.  
Aku pilih takdir sebagai pendonor.  
Dan aku memanfaatkanmu.  
Aku terus berbohong tentang penyakit Okaa-san.  
Agar kau datang menemuiku.  
Membenciku.  
Cukup kuat untuk membunuhku._

_Tapi hasilnya setimpalkan?  
Kau jadi bisa menghargai hidupkan?  
Kau bisa dengan sungguh-sunggu menjaga seseorang di hiduomu kan?_

Jika ia.  
Kau sudah dewasa Sasuke.  
Yuruse Sasuke... Kore desaigo da...

Naruto membaca surat itu dengan seksama. Secara langsung kini ia bisa merasakan kegaduhan hati kakak kekasihnya itu. Keadaan jiwa Sasuke kala itu. Diangkatnya wajahnya menghadap Sasuke. Di kecupnya bibir itu. Singkat namun hangat.

"Aku disini Teme. Aku ada disini. Ada untukmu." Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Di kecupnya kepala Naruto.

"Kamu tidur saja disini Dobe. Aku di ruang tamu." Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan beranjak turun.

"Kau yakin Teme?" Alis Naruto berkerut.

"Aku cuma punya satu kamar. Kalu tidak di ruang tamu dimana lagi? Aku tak yakin tak kuat menyerangmu jika kita sekamar." Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto sebatas dada. Naruto tersenyum. Mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"_Oyasuminasai. Hime."_ Di kecupnya kembali kening Naruto

"_Oyasumi._" Naruto tersenyum..

Sasuke bangkit meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dikamarnya. Sama seperti ia bangkit saat terpurukya dulu. Kini tinggal dirinya yang berusaha untuk membuat kekasihnya itu bangkit. Yah. Saatnyalah untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia berguna. "Bernarka? Itachi?" Gumannya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ne Minna?  
Gimana?**

udah kejawab belum soal Itachi  
Kiira-kira problem apa yg belum?  
Tunggu chap dpan yaaaa  
review review


	6. Chapter 6-Permulaan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**SasuNaru

**Warning****  
**Yaoi. Au, Ooc, Boy's Love, Sho-ai  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Rate****  
**T for Teeneger

**Summary**  
Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto yang hancur.  
Namun takdir berbicara lain.

**Crying Blood****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status  
**In-Progres

**Chapter 6  
**Permulaan

**Don't Like, Don't Read****  
****RnR**

* * *

.

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion (05:00)**

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan kembali pakaian yang ia kenakan semalam. Naruto berdiri dengan tenang di samping Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu. Berdiri seolah dia tak ada. Menyebabkan Sasuke masih terus terdiam dalam mimpinya. Naruto berharap itu mimpi yang indah.

Disentunya bebepa helai rambut raven sasuke. Di belainya dahi yang sedikit berkeringat. Di sentuhnya hidung mancung yang mengalihkan padangannya. Dilihatnya bibir yang untuk pertama kalinya menyentuhnya semalam.

Wajah porselen Sasuke kini terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Tanpa cacat. Menciptakan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajah Naruto. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Menimbulakan serangan aneh di hatinya.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya di kening lebar Sasuke. Mengecupnya pelan. Meresapi aroma khasnya. Dan berucap lirih.

"Arigatou Sasuke. Aku harap bisa tetap bertahan seperti ini. Aishiteru." Ucapnya lirih setelah melepas kecupan di dahi Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke membelalakan matanya lebar dengan seketika. Membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Jika tadi jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kali ini jantungnya sedang marathon.

"Te-Teme?" Naruto mengadah takut-takut.

Sementara Sasuke tak bergeming. Tak bergerak. Tak berkomentar. Hanya memandang Naruto lama. Seolah mengoreksinya. Kemuadian.

"Akhhh... Teme apa yang kau lakukan." Hardik Naruto saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya dalan dekapannya.

"Teme lepaskan. Sesak." Berontak Naruto.

"Diamlah Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke. Dan kini Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata saat dengan sukses mendaratkan dagunya di bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa perilaku Sasuke mulai tenang kini mulai mencoba menyamakan suasana. Ri rangkulnya punggung Sasuke. Di belainya lembut.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah kasar padaku Teme. Jika kau ingin pelukan. Akan kuberi dengan senang hati." Naruto ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Sasuke yang tengah menempel di bahunya. Namun sepertinya, tidakan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa tidak tenang. Terasa dari pergerakan yang Sasuke timbulkan.

"Aku bilang Diam Dobe." Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melepas dekapannya langsung membanting Naruto ke sofa. Tangannya bersanggah di sebelah kanan dan kiri Naruto.

"Apa kau tak mengerti yang di sebut *menenangkan diri di pagi hari." Ucap Sasuke tegas di atas Naruto(?).

"Ma-maksudmu apa Teme?" Naruto mendadak takut tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Aish. Masa kamu gak tau Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau kan laki-laki. Masa tidak mengalaminya." Alis Sasuke menaik. Naruto tetap menggeleng.

"Arggghhh. Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena memancingku seperti tadi." Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerang leher Naruto. Membuat semacam tanda merah disana. Namun sikap diam Naruto membuat aksi Sasuke terhentui. Di tatapnya Sang mata Safir seolah minta jawaban.

"Aku suka melihatmu tidur Teme. Aku menciummu karena aku sayang padamu." Ucap Naruto lirih. Mendadak tatapannya menjadi sedih. Tapi juga malu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu. Maafkan aku." Perlahan setitik air mata menetes dari mata kanan Naruto.

Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. _Ingat. Posisi satu di bawah satu diatas._ Di gigitnya bibir bawahnya sampai terasa sakit. Menghilangkan rasa tak terkendali yang tadi hampir menyelimutinya. Kemudian dibenamkannya kepalanya di antara kepala Naruto dan senderan sofa.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Dobe. Jangan pernah membuatku ingin menyerangmu. Pagi adalah saat yang paling membuatku tersiksa. Kau tak mengalaminya. Tapi cobalah jangan memancingku. Setidaknya sampai aku selesai mandi." Selesai bicara Sasuke dapat merasakan anggukan lemah Naruto.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Naruto mencoba memasak apapun yang ada di kulkas Sasuke. Karena tidak banyak jenis makanan yang tersedia. Akhirnya Naruto hanya membuat roti panggang isi telur dan tomat. Kemudian kembali membuat roti panggang yang hanya berisi telur goreng dan margarine.

Setelah sukses melewati masa-masa sulit. _Untuk Sasuke. Untuk Naruto tidak_. Akhirnya Sasuke melepas rangkulannya pada sang kekasih. Dengan sedikit gontai Sasuke berpindah menuju menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Membasuh semua badannya. Juga fikiranya.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Aku mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Setelah itu aku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Naruto tengah sibuk membuat roti panggang. Ku dekati pemuda blonde yang tadi pagi nyaris memaksaku menjadi bukan diriku. Ku rangkul pinggul Naruto dari belakang dan ku letakkan daguku di bahunya.

"Teme, aku sedang memasak telur. Aku tidak bisa membaliknya jika kau memelukku seperti itu." Naruto memberontok dengan cara menggerakkan badannya

"Aku senang kau disini Dobe. Tinggalah disini. Jangan pernah kembali kesana." Langsung ku ungkapkan apa yang ada di fikiranku. Pemandangan ini sungguhlah janggal. Lama aku tak merasa seperti benar-benar berada di rumah setelah kepergian Itachi.

"Iya-iya. Tapi lepas dulu. Nanti telurnya gosong." Sepertinya Naruto bingung ingin melepaskan tanganku di pinggulnya atau membalik telur di depannya.

"Janji?" Aku tak ingin hal ini berubah. Maka aku meminta sebuah janji.

"Iya aku janji. Sudah lepas. Aku mulai sesak nafas Teme." Aku rasa janjinya tidak serius, Naruto sedang berusaha memberontak.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu." Kataku tegas. Setidaknya dia harus sadar aku serius. Aku kembali mencium bekas merah yang tadi sempat aku ciptakan. Kemudian aku beranjak menuju meja makan.

"Dobe kenapa kau tidak berseragam?" Tanyaku setelah ia terduduk di kursi. Aku baru sadar Naruto memakai baju yang semalam ia kenakan.

"Kau gila ya? Seragam mana yang mau ku kenakan. Tak mungkin aku mengambilnya kan?" Ucap Naruto seraya merangkai roti─telur─roti lalu menyusul duduk di bangku tepat di depanku.

"Kan ada seragamku." Ucapku seraya mulai memakan bagianku yang memang sudah ada di meja makan.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya? Seragammu itu ada nama dadanya. Kalau orang-orang salah mengira aku harus jawab apa Teme?" Kulihat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Tinggal bilang saja kau kekasihku." Ucapku enteng.

"Tidak mau. Berpacaran denganmu bukan suatu kebanggaan." Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Apa Dobe? Coba ulangi." Seolah tak percaya aku mendengarnya. Bukankah aku langsung bisa mencuri semau pandangan disekolah saat pertama aku pindah. Tapi mengapa Naruto tak bangga?

"Aku tidak bangga berpacaran denganmu Teme." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menghina. "Yah meskipun kau tampan." Sedikit malu Naruto melafalkan kata-kata setelahnya.

"Jangan coba-coba memancingku ya? Kau seharusnya bersyukur. Tau berapa banyak yang mengejarku?" Aku melipat tanganku di depan dadanya. Ciri khas yang selalu di pakai dalam keluargaku. Angkuh.

"Oh ya? Mana buktinya?"

"Maka dari itu pakai seragamku. Dulu aku belum sepat mengeluarkan auraku. Tapi sekarang." Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Naruto.

"Akan ku buat kau cemburu Dobe." Aku terus menatap mata Naruto lekat. Mencoba mencari peluang bahwa Naruto takut kehilanganku.

Aku bergaya seolah hendak mencium bibir Naruto, tapi tak kunjung ku lakukan. Aku suka meihatnya terkejut dengan aksiku yang tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Membuatnya kikuk. Bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Teme?" Panggil Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memilih mendorong bahuku setelah aku tetap tak menciumnya.

"Hn?" Jawaban andalanku.

"Aku tak berani ke sekolah Teme. Aku takut dia akan menemukanku disana. Dan menarikku kemabali pulang." Aku merasakan badannya sedikit bergetar.

"Kan ada aku Dobe. Lagi pula mudah menyingkirkannya. Apalagi dengan perilakunya terhadapmu." Aku mencoba meyakinkan kekasihku ini.

"Kau tak mengerti Teme. Kau tak mengenal Ayahku."

**End of Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

Di tempat lain terlihat seseorang tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan marah. Geram dan kesal. Pria tersebut mengambil gunting yang ada di sebelah tempat duduknya. Di potongnya rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang tergerai hingga menyetuh punggungnya.

Potongan pertama. Bagian samping kanan. Di potongnya sebatas telinga. Berkelibat gambaran di kepalanya.

.

.Flashback.

.

Terlihat seseorang berambut hitam panjang tengan menampar seseorang berambut putih panjang. Tangan sang rambut hitam tampak mengepal sesaat setelah menampar seseorang di depannya. Marah.

"Sudah puas? apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Ucap seseorang yang berambut putih. Di pegangnya pipi yang tadi telah terkena tamparan.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu Kimimaro?" Seseorang berambut hitam marah mendengar penuturan seseorang yang di panggil Kimimaro.

"Aku rasa sudah jelas. Aku ingin cerai denganmu. Orochimaru." Kimimaro menjelaskan kembali hal yang ia katakan lima menit yang lalu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar memilihnya. Kau memilih meninggalkanku?" Tutur Orochimaru marah.

"Apa yang aku dapat dari pernikahan ini. Hanya pertengkaran. Suka atau tidak. Kita bercerai." Kimimaro meninggalkan Orochimaru secara sepihak.

Orochimaru yang tidak terima dengan perilaku istrinya melemparkan benda apapun yang ada di didekatnya. Menimbulkan bunyi 'prang' setiap rusaknya benda itu.

"JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KESINI." Teriak Orochimaru tepat sebelum Kimimaru menutup pintu dan pergi menjauh dari rumah mereka.

.

.End of Flashback.

.

Orochimaru kembali memotong rambutnya. Potongan kedua. Masih bagian samping kanan. Orchimaru menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Gambaran itu muncul kembali di ingatannya. Kejadian yang memicu segalanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku Naruto. Salahkan dia." Ucapnya lirih. Kembali gambaran berkelibat di kepalanya.

.

.Flashback.

.

Orochimaru meninju keras dinding tembok yang ada di sampinya. Ia masih kesal selepas kepergian istrinya itu. Tak sadar bahwa sang anak─anak angkat tepatnya─tengah memandangnya takut. Takut orang tuanya tidak akan kembali bersama seperti dulu. Takut ayahnya akan ikut memarahinya karena menguping.

Orochimaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin ke bar. Meminum banyak alcohol agar melupakan semuanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat anak angkatnya tengah berdiri di balik dinding ruangan dimana ia sedang marah tadi.

Tiba-tiba senyuman licik terhias di sudut bibir Orochimaru. Melihat tubuh kecil tak berdaya anak angkatnya membuatnya merasa menang. Melihat rambut pirangsng anak membuatnya ingin menjambaknya. Melihat bibir kecil sang anak , membuatnya ingin mendengar suara apa yang akan ia keluarkan. Dan ia memikirkan satu hal.

"Naruto?" Panggil Orichimaru seraya membelai rambut pirang Naruto.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Orochimaru. Naruto mengangguk takut-takut.

"Kau mengerti arti kata cerai?" Tanyanya lagi. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk.

"Berarti ku tau Oka-san tidak akan pulang lagi kerumah ini.?" Orochimaru kembali bertanya. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku kesepian Naruto. Maukah kau menemaniku.?" Orochimaru menyentuh bahu Naruto. Yang Naruto pikirkan saat itu adalah. Ayahnya merasa bersedih karena kepergian ibunya. Maka dari itu ia butuh teman. Dan Naruto menyetujuinya. Ia mengangguk.

"Bagus." Ucap Orochimaru lirih. Kemudia ia menggiring Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan istrinya. Atau lebih tepatnya. Calon mantan istrinya. Dan disanalah kejadian itu terjadi.

.

.End of Flashback.

.

Orochimaru kembali memotong rambutnya. Potongan ketiga. Bagian belakang rambutnya. Memotongnya secara pitat─potongan rambut asal-asalan. Kesal saat gambaran yang menjadikannya setan utuk pertama kalinya terjadi.

"Maaf Naruto. Seharusnya saat itu kau tak disana." Ucapnya lirih. Kemudian ia kembali memotong rambutnya bagian kiri. Potongan keempat. Dan gambaran kejadian masih terus berkelibat.

.

.Flashback.

.

"Hentikan Oto-san." Hanya itu yang mampu Naruto ucapkan setiap kali ia mendapati ayahnya kembali memasuki kamarnya.

Yang membuatnya takut kali ini bukan hanya perilaku tak senonoh ayahnya itu terhadapnya. Tapi kekerasan yang menimpnya setahun terakhir. Sudah selama empat tahun ayahnya melampiaskan hasratnya padanya. Memang tak sering tapi selalu lama.

Tapi saat ia sadar ayahnya mulai sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah. Tubuhnya semakin tak berdaya. Semakintak tak punya keberanian untuk melawan.

"Hentikan. Aku sudah tak sanggup." Ucapnya lagi saat melihat Orochimaru semakin mendekatinya.

Orochimaru bukannya tidak melihat ketakutan anak angkatnya. Melihat kesedihan yang menghiasi wajah sang putra. Meski telah berubah. Wajah manis putranya tak pernah berubah di matanya. Selalu sama. Maka dari itu. Kini Naruto telah berubah menjdi obsesinya setiap malam saat mereka bersama.

Untuk menghindari menyakiti Naruto lebih lama. Kini ia jarang pulang kerumah. Kerjaannya hanya mabuk dan berjudi. Jika ia pulang. Berarti dia memang-benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya.

.

.End of Flashback.

.

Orochimaru membabat habis rambut panjangnya hingga menampilakan model rambut baru. Cepak. Menampilkan sosok yang. Bukan Orochimaru yang lama. Tapi ia harap dengan ini putranya mau kembali padanya. Sedikit iba dengannya.

Kemudian ia keluar menuju ruang tamu dan mengangkat ganggang telepon rumah. Menekan tombol yang sudah lama ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Moshi-moshi." Jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ini aku." Jawab Orochimaru singkat.

"Orochimaru?" Tebak seseorang di seberang.

"Kau masih hafal suaraku Kimimaro?" Jawab Orochimaru sedikit bangga.

"Jangan bercanda. Kita pernah hidup bersama dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar." Kimimaro membenarkan situasi

"Yah. Dulu. Masa Lalu." Nada bicara Orochimaru terdengar bosan.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Kimimaro mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Tentang apa?" Kimimaro merasa penasaran.

"Naruto." Jawab Orochimaru singkat.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa berat harus melepas Naruto. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengizinkan Naruto tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin masuk sekolah juga. Tapi Naruto melarang.

Lucu memang. Yang satu menyuruh sekolah tapi tak ingin masuk sekolah. Yang lain memaksakan diri untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

"_Ittekimasu_ (Aku Berangkat)." Ucap Sasuke seraya mencium kening Naruto.

"_Itterashai_ (Hati-hati)." Jawab Naruto yang tenang dalam ciuman Sasuke.

"Tunggu aku Dobe. Jangan kemana-mana." Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto. "Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Lanjutnya.

"_Kashikomarimashita_ (Tentu)." Disentuhnya tangan Sasuke yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian dia berangkat. Seperti biasa. Lima menit sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

*Yang Author tau. Katanya cowok itu setiap pagi adinya berdiri. Ngerti maksunya kan?

* * *

Hemmmmm...  
Update-Update

Aku sih sebenernya pengen nyelesain ini gak nyentuh chap 10  
Jadi yahhh  
Tinggal dikit lagi

Kembali  
Author berharap Review.


	7. Chapter 7-Air Mata

Balas Review dulu...  
sebagai tanda terima kasih...

**B-Rabbit Ai** Hehehe Makasih udah Review  
**hanazawa kay** Amin, Makasih udah Review  
**Himawari Wia** Hehehe aku juga ngebayanginnya aduh gimana gitu  
Makasih udah Review  
**yassir2374** Hehehe Makasih udah Review  
**reiasia95** Makasih udah Review  
**Dhira Love** SasuNaru Makasih udah Review

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**SasuNaru

**Warning****  
**Yaoi. Au, Ooc, Boy's Love, Sho-ai  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Rate****  
**T for Teenager

**Summary**  
Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto yang hancur.  
Namun takdir berbicara lain.

**Crying Blood****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status****  
**In-Progres

**Chapter 7****  
**Air mata

**Don't Like, Don't Read****  
****RnR**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Tunggu aku Dobe. Jangan kemana-mana." Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto. "Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Lanjutnya.

"_Kashikomarimashita_ (Tentu)." Disentuhnya tangan Sasuke yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian dia berangkat. Seperti biasa. Lima menit sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto menjelajahi rumah Sasuke yang tak tergolong besar. Namun rumah minimalis itu tetap terlihat mewah. Naruto mengambil sebuah figura di atas lemari buffet kecil di ruang tamu. Foto Sasuke yang Naruto yakin masih berumur sepuluh tahunan. Foto Sasuke bersama kakaknya─Itachi. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa Sasuke di dalm foto bukanlah Sasuke yang sekarang.

Naruto seolah merasa Sasuke─yang kini dengan senang hati menyebutnya sebagai kekasih─telah berubah. Dari seorang yang menerimah kasih sayang, menjadi seseorang yang pemberi kasih sayang.

Naruto meletakan figura tersebut. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa busa panjang di dekat jendela. Ia lepaskan pandangannya mengamati langit yang terlihat sangat cerah. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang membayangkan kedamaian yang sama seperti hal yang sekarang ia rasakan. Kebahagiaan yang dulu sempat ia rasakan.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Flashback**

"Otou-san Otou-san." Panggil Naruto kecil kala itu.

"Oka-san. Otou-san sudah pulang." Sambungnya seraya menggelayut di lengan Orochimaru yang baru tiba di rumahnya setelah kepergiannya selama dua bulan. Orochimaru bekerja sebagai arkeolog. Dan ia belakangan ini jarang pulang.

"Naru-can. Biarkan Otousanmu. Dia pasti lelah." Jawab Kimimaro dari arah dapur yang tengan mencuci piring bekas sarapan.

"Gak mau. Gak mau. Naru kangen otou-san." Naruto yang kala itu berumur tujuh tahun bertingkah manja di samping kaki Orochimaru.

"Biarkan Kimimaro. Aku tak akan merasa lelah jika melihatnya." Kilah Orochimaru seraya mengangkat Naruto dalam gendongannya.

Kimimaro hanya menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran. Meskipun tak memiliki hubungan darah. Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti ayah dan anak kandung.

"Otou-san bawa oleh-oleh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Kekanak-kanakan, namun terlihat menggemaskan. Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Tentu saja sayang." Orochimaru mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali keluar rumah. Menuju halaman.

"Lihatlah. Lucu bukan?" Orochimaru menunjukan seekor rubah kecil yang berada di dalam kandang. Rubah berwarna oranye kekuningan itu tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Wah. Kawai otou-san. Itu buat Naru?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tentu Naru-can. Dia milik Naru sekarang. Aku mendapatkannya saat meneliti di Sunagakure."

"Arigatou otou-san." Ucap Naruto kemudian mencium hidung ayah angkatnya itu. Setelahnya Naruto berusaha turun dari gendongan Orochimaru dan menghampiri piaraan barunya.

"Kyubi. Akan ku beri nama kyubi." Naruto kecil terlihat senang. Andai kala itu Orochimaru tak memaksa Naruto untuk masuk. Sudah dapat dipastikan Naruto akan bermalam diluar.

**End of Flashback**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Entah mengapa terkadang ia rindu akan masa-masa itu. Ingin kembali merasakan hangatnya keluarga. Rindu akan kyubinya dulu. Naruto berfikir, mungkin kalau Kyubi masih hidup. Ia kini sudah sebesar anjing _Golden Red River _dewasa. Sayang piaraan kesayangannya itu harus mati. Akibat bertarung dengan anjing Gaara dulu. Shukaku.

Hawa dingin musim semi yang hampir berlalu membuat Naruto sangat mengantuk. Dengan berusaha tetap merasakan kebahagian yang masih tersisa. Naruto jatuh tertidur di sofa dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. Mungkin ia telah bermimpi indah bahkan sebelum ia benar=benar tertidur.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Orochimaru mengendarai mobil vannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Di sampingnya Kimmimaro duduk dengan memangku dagu dengan tangan kiri. Melepas pandangan menyusuri kota barunya lima tahun terakhir ini. Otogakure.

Kimmimaru memang bersedia membantu Orochimaru saat mantan suaminya itu menyebut nama seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dulu. Naruto. Anak angkatnya. Waktu itu ia tak menyangka permintaan tolong seperti apa yang di inginkan suaminya. Pasalnya dulu─saat mereka masih di bawah naungan bernama rumah tangga─Naruto hadir sebagai hadiah terindah bagi kehidupan mereka.

Kimmimaru sadar diri tidak akan pernah memberi Orochimaru keterunan. Maka saat suatu malam mereka mendengar tangisan bayi di jalanan tepat di depan rumah mereka. Kimmimaru sangat merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya untuk kedepannya dia tidak akn melihat wajah suamianya─mantan suami─itu terlihat kesepian lagi. Karena akhirnya, dengan cara yang lain mereka bisa merasakan indahnya menjadi orang tua.

Kimmimaru sangat menyayangi Naruto. Begitupula dengan Orochimaru. Namun manusia tetap manusia. Ia masih bisa memiliki perasaan yang berubah-ubah. Kimmimaru terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan pria lain. Pria dari masa lalunya Pria yang membuat Kimmimaru meninggalkan Orochimaru. Pria yang menyebabkan Kimmimaru rela meninggalkan anak tersayangnya. Naruto.

Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah. Perkataan mantan suaminya yang kini terduduk di sebelahnya. Perkataan yang dengan jujur ia katakan bahwa Naruto telah menjadi obsesi terbesarnya. Obsesi yang menyebabkan mantan suaminya itu tega meniduri Naruto tepat saat malam ia meninggalkan Orochimaru. Dan ia tak sanggup tak meneteskan airmata membayangkan penderitaan putra kesayangnnya itu, saat Orochimaru mengatakan hal itu terjadi selama lima tahun.

Ada rasa sesal di dalam hatinya. Perasaan bersalah karena mungkin penyebab Orochimaru tega melakukan hal itu karena dirinya. Karena kepergiannya. Orochimaru butuh pelampiasan. Dan pelampiasan itu adalah Naruto.

Perjalanan mereka telah sampai ke perbatasan Otogakure. Dan sebentarlagi ia akan memasuki kota yang di tinggalkannya dulu. Konahagakure. Di benak Kimmimaru kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Orochimaru.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Flashback**

"Kau?" Kimmimaru geram mendengar penjelasan Orochimaru. Tangannya mengepal. Ingin memukul mantan suaminya itu. Tapi ia usahakan untuk ditahan.

"Aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Orochimaru tak berani memandang bekas istrinya. Ia hanya tertunduk sejak tadi.

"Apa kau gila. Menyesal sekarang tak ada artinya. Pantas saja jika ia pergi. Kau menyakitinya begitu lama." Papar Kimmimaru sembari memalingkan muka. Kesal.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal Kimmi. Aku menyesal." Orochimaru mengadah menghadap Kimmimaru. Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu Kimmimaru tersentak. Orochimaru menangis. Hal yang tak pernah ia lihat. Bahkan saat dirinya pergi.

"Kenapa kau bisa setega itu? Lupakah kau sangat menyayanginya dulu?" Tanya Kimmimaru mulai melunak.

"Aku hanya termakan emosi kala itu. Waktu itu aku hanya ingin menggunakannya agar kau kembali. Jika mengetahui ia kusakiti. Tapi aku terjatuh dalam rasa yang berbeda. Aku juga tak berdaya." Suara Orochimaru bergetar.

"Kalau kau tak berdaya Naruto apa? Dia bukan alat Orok-kun. Dia anak kita. Anak yang selalu kau dambakan." Tak kuasa Kimmimaru untuk tak ikut menangis.

"Maka dari itu aku menyesal. Jika bisa kuubah. Aku ingin menulis ulang masa laluku. Agar aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku hanya orangtua dengan kesalahan yang tak bisa ku perbaiki."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Kimmimaru kembali ke topik utama.

"Kembalikan Naruto padaku. Aku mohon."

"Untuk apa? Untuk kau sakiti lagi? Kalau memang itu alasanmu. Jangan harap." Kimmimaru mengetahui bahwa kini Naruto kabur dari rumah Orochimaru bersaman seseorang. Dan dari penyedilikan yang dilakukan Orochimaru, seseorang tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari seorang kepala kepolisian Konoha. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Percayahlah padaku. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki dosaku."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kimmimaru mulai melunak.

"Bujuklah dia. Mungkin ia akan kasihan jika yang meminta adalah kau. Aku tak mungkin menerobos masuk dan menggeret Naruto pulang. Bocah itu mengetahui perbuatanku malam itu. Ia bisa saja melaporkanku pada ayahnya."

Kimmimaru menatap mantan suaminya itu. Memerhatikan setiap hal yang ada padanya. Mencari kejujuran. Sebuah keyakinan untuk membantunya. Orochimaru kini benar-benar berubah. Terlihat jelas dari potongan rambutnya. Kimmimaru sadar betul bahwa Orochimaru sangat mencintai rambut panjangnya. Jika sudah dipotong habis seperti ini. Berarti mantan suaminya itu serius.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menolongnya. Tapi jika kau menyakitinya lagi. Jangan harap kau bisa hidup." Ucap Kimmimaru akhirnya.

"Setuju."

**End of Flashback**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Dan berakhirlah ia disini. Di mobil van mantan suaminya menuju konoha untuk menjemput putra semata wayangnya dan membawanya kembali pada pelukan sangan mantan suami. Dalam hati Orochimaru berharap tindakannya ini bukanlah kesalahan. Ia berharap Orochimaru benar-benar bisa berubah.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Di sekolah Sasuke tak henti-hentinya gelisah. Bukan hanya karena Naruto tak ada di sampingnya. Tapi juga rencana gilanya. Tepat jam tiga sore nanti ia meminta ayahnya agar berkunjung ke rumahnya. Selain ingin memperkenalkan Naruto, ia ingin ayah angkat kekasihnya itu di tangkap. Agar tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi hubungannya.

"Sasuke. Neji senpai ada perlu denganmu sepulang sekolah." Ucapan Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Neji? Ada perlu apa dia denganku?" Sasuke hanya menjawab bahkan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Entahlah. Dia hanya berpesan seperti itu." Merasa sudah menyampaikan amanat yang ada padanya Shikamaru menjauh. Peduli yang menerimanya hanya memberikan tanggapan malas.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Sial." Rutuk Sasuke sambil terus berlari.

Ternyata Neji menginginkannya untuk bergabung dalam tim bsketnya yang akan mengadakan turnamen dua bulan lagi. Mengantikan pemain utama yang sedang cidera. Tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Pasalnya meskipun ia memang mahir dalam olah raga itu, ia merasa malas.

Tapi sial bagi Sasuke. Para jajaran senior memaksanya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus berbuat sesuatu untuk menolaknya. Pertandingan satu lawan satu dengan skor paling banyak berhak menentukan keputusan otoritas. Dan Sasuke menang. Ia meminta dengan dingin para senior tidak pernah memaksanya mengikuti hal menyusah itu lagi. Dan mereka setuju.

Meski harus mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari para senior asal bisa cepat pulang Sasuke rela. Dan kini ia tengah berusa cepat sampai kerumah. Sebelum ayahnya datang.

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dan langsung mencari satu sosok yang selalu menganggunya di sekolah. Naruto. Sasuke menemukannya tertidur di sofa. Dengan posisi setengah terduduk setengah tertidur. Tangan kananya ia jadi kan bantalan.

Pelahan Sasuke menundukkan badannya. Mencoba menyingkirkan helaian surai pirang yang menutupi safir yang tengah tertutup itu. Dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Naruto. Turun di hidung. Pindah di pipi kiri. Dan berakhir di bibir Naruto yang tengah sedikit terbuka. Mencoba memindahkan salvianya ke bibir Naruto. Aktiviitasnya tersebut menyebabkan Sasuke tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya.

Fugaku dengan gerakan cepat menarik keras tubuh Sasuke kebelakang. Hingga membentur meja kaca di belakangnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada mata putra satu-satunya yang masih tersisa. Mata yang berkilat marah. Heran. Bingung. Jijik.

"Kau sedang apa bocah? Kau sadar apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" Hardik Fugaku langsung pada intinya. Naruto yang tadi tertidur kini terbangun dengan tatapan heran.

"Kapan Otou-san datang?" Sasuke yang terkejut berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sementara Naruto di depannya hanya diam. Masih mencoba membaca situasi.

"Jawab. Aku menyuruhku datang kesini untuk melihat perilaku menyimpangmu?" Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Namun kemudian dia menarik kerah baju Naruto hingga badan Naruto ikut tertarik. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Otou-san jangan sakiti dia. Aku mohon." Sasuke manarik tangan ayahnya yang bebas.

"Diam kau gaki (anak nakal)." Fugaku kembali menidorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Jii-san tolong jangan sakiti Sasuke." Pinta Naruto.

"Kau yang jangan dekati putraku." Dengan masih menarik kerah Naruto. Fugaku menarik lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar yang masih terbuka.

"Jii-san tolong lepaskan. Sakit." Naruto berusaha melepas cengkraman kuat di lengan kirinya.

"OTOU-SAN LEPASKAN NARUTO." Bentak Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kau berani membantahku sekarang?" Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya. Heran.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke merebut kembali Naruto. Meski ada sedikit penolakan dari ayahnya. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa menepis tangan ayahnya dari tubuh Naruto. Dan kini Naruto berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Dapat Sasuke rasakan dadanya kini basa. Dan Sasuke tahu Naruto tengah menangis.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Sasuke jelaskan." Perintah Fugaku mutlak.

"Sekali lagi Otou-san berani menyakitinya. Aku tak akan segan-segan menyakiti otou-san balik." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

Cukup sudah. Fugaku benar-benar merasakan perubahan putra bungsunya. Lihatlah dari caranya berbicara. Bukankah dia menantang?

"Jangan sekali-kali otou-san berani memisahkan kami. Aku tak akan melepaskannya." Sasuke mepererat dekapannya.

"Jangan bercanda kau Sasuke. Kau bukan gay." Fugaku merasa miris mekatakannya.

"Kalau aku memang gay. Apa ada yang salah Oyaji (ayah)?"

"Tentu itu adalah salah."

"Dia tak akan mati karena kanker rahim. Dia tak akan mati seperti penyakit Okaa-san. DAN AKU TAK AKAN MELARIKANDIRI SEPERTIMU." Teriak Sasuke.

'Plak' Tamparan keran Fugaku mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Meninggalkan jejak memerah di pipi Sasuke.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Aku tetap ryoosin mu (orangtua). Lepaskan dia sekarang juga Sasuke. Atau aku akan menggunakan kekerasan." Ucap Fugaku seraya mulai mendekat.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan mulai merentangkan tangannya. Menghalangi.

"Menjauhlah darinya."

"Tidak akan pernah."

Sementara di belakang Sasuke, Naruto mulai memegangi bahu Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menoleh menatapnya. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Naruto menggeleng. Lirih Naruto berkata.

"Lepaskan aku Teme. Aku tak ingin Out-sanmu menyakitimu."

"Tidak akan Dobe. Tidak akan pernah." Sasuke tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Sudah cukup. Kalau kau tak mau melepasnya. Aku yang akan menyeretnya." Fugaku mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dan tanpa pikir panjang menghantam perut putranya tersebut menggunakan lututnya.

Hal itu menyebabkan Sasuke menunduk memegangi perutnya seraya mengerang. Hal ini tidak di sia-siakan Fugaku. Di tariknya bocah pirang tersebut hingga berpindah dari belakang tubuh Sasuke ke belakang tubuhnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian ia berbalik menuju arah pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat didapatinya dua orang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Seorang pria dengan prawakan marah. Dan seorang pria dengan prawakan tak percaya. Yang satu berambut putih. Sementara yang lain berambut hitam.

"Okaa-san?" Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Oka-san?" Ulang Fugaku. "Kau bilang dia Oka-san mu?" Tanya Fugaku mengejek.

"Jangan sakiti putraku?" Ucap Kimmimaro.

"He? Aku mengerti sekarang darimana perilaku menyimoang outramu ini. Ternyata keluarganya saja sudah menyimpang." Ucap Fugaku enteng.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Fugaku-san." Kimmimaru berdecak marah.

"Tentu ini urusanku. Anakmu ini menulari putraku dengan prilakunya." Dengan sigap Fugaku menghempaskan Naruto ke arah seseorang di depannya. Seolah membuang sampah.

"Jauhkan dia dari putraku."

"Jangan! Dia berbahaya." Sasuke yang sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya kini berusaha berdiri. Saat di lihatnya Naruto sudah berpindah tangan. Dari tangan ayahnya ke tangan seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya Sasuke berusaha beranjak ke arah Naruto. Tapi sosok pria berambut hitam di belakangnya menambah kehawatiran Sasuke.

'Ini tidak beres' Batin Sasuke. Meski sudah merubah penampilan Sasuke masih bisa meningat sosok tersebut. Sosok dengan mata ular. Seseorang yang membuat darahnya begejolak mengingat malam itu.

Namun usaha Sasuke menuju arah dimana Naruto berada terhenti karena kini tangan kekar ayahnya melingkar kuat di perutnya.

"Bawa dia cepat." Perintah Fugaku. Tanpa menjawab Kimmimaro menuntun Naruto pergi.

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Aku tak ingin kembali padanya." Ronta Naruto.

"Diamlah. Ayahmu sudah berubah. Dia tak akan menyakitimu lagi." Ucap Kimmimaro. "Orochimaru. Hidupkan mobilnya. Cepat."

"Teme! Tolong aku. Okaa-san Lepaskan aku." Naruto mulai meneteskan kembali air matanya.

"Dobe. Brengsek kau Orochimaru. Lepaskan aku." Di sisi lain Sasuke juga berusaha meronta.

"Teme!" Teriak Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Dobe! Otou-san lepaskan. Dia berbahaya. Dia akan menyakiti Naruto." Tangan kanan Sasuke berusha menyingkirkan lengan ayahnya yang bmelingkar kuat. Sementara tangan kirinya terulur seolah ingin menggapai Naruto. Sementara Fugaku tak mengindahkan permintaan putranya.

"Temeeee!" Terlambat Naruto sudah masuk dalam mobil.

"Dobeeeeee!" Teriak Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah dalam mobil yang melaju, hanya bisa mendengar teriakan kekasihnya dengan teriakan miris.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Di dalam mobil tepatnya di bangku belakang. Naruto hanya mampu menangis pilu. Di tutupinya wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Karena tangan yang satu lagi sedang di genggam erat oleh Kimmimaro.

"Hentikan tangisanmu nak."

"Aku tak ingin kembali padanya." Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Dia pasti akan berubah. Aku yakin." Ucap Kimmimaro setengah yakin. Bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya barusan.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Wahhhh...  
kok jadi gini ceritanya?  
Kok romancenya hilang?

Yak arena juduknya aja udah Crying Blood/Menangis Darah  
Kalo full romance pasti aku ganti judul jadi Happy Crying/Menagis Bahagia

Ya udah deh untuk chap ini...  
aku terima aja bentuk reviewnya kanyak apa...

**Next is Last Chap...**  
**Aku usahain Happy Ending...**  
**Di tunggu ya mina?**

**Review...**


End file.
